Laudanum
by Olenska
Summary: 1982. AU o Severusowej naturze w słowach więcej niż kilku, czyli co się dzieje z najmniej ulubionymi Ślizgonami jeśli nie kochają Gryfonow. Bary, opary, szemrane biznesy, nielegalne substancje – zło nie zniknęło ot tak z powierzchni ziemi tylko dlatego, że wojna się skończyła. Czarodziejski świat bez Voldemorta wiele się nie różnił od tego z nim.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Diabeł u progu

 ** _21 października 1981_**

Dziurawy Kocioł był tej nocy wyjątkowo pusty. Tylko dwa stoliki zajęte, nie wspominając o tym, że Mundungus Fletcher wciąż pił na kredyt i Tom nie miał pojęcia czemu jeszcze nie wyegzekwował od niego rozliczenia długu. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że miał słabość do tego zwariowanego pijusa. Zawsze wyskakiwał z czymś nowym, a Merlin jeden wiedział, że w czasach takich jak te wszyscy potrzebowali jakiegoś powodu, byle jakiego, żeby się pośmiać. Choćby i czasem wymuszenie.

Tom przeliczał sykle na ladzie i co jakiś czas przecierał zmęczone oczy. Nie spał od tygodni, utarg od kilku lat był coraz gorszy. Wojna wykańczała nie tylko aurorów i mugoli. Gospodarka się sypała, wszyscy emigrowali, on sam coraz częściej rozważał zamknięcie pubu, ale zawsze wtedy, jak gdyby na zawołanie, zdarzali się klienci tacy jak ci tam w kącie: grupka wyraźnie zżytych ze sobą ludzi, którzy starali się robić dobrą minę do złej gry i przypominali całymi sobą, że na wojnie świat się nie kończy i czasem można sobie zrobić od niej… przerwę. Drugi stolik wzbudzał w nim lekki niepokój, choć nie na tyle duży, by podejrzewać konszachty śmierciożercze. Wiadomym faktem jest, że niecne wiedźmy chodzą w czerni i podróżują trójkami, rozmowa przyciszonym głosem jest również nieodzowna. Trzy panie, gdyż co do tych kobiet nie istniał ani cień wątpliwości, że trzeba je odpowiednio tytułować nawet w myślach, co jakiś czas zerkały w stronę grupki czterech mężczyzn i szeptały między sobą, ale jako że Tom za bardzo nie mógł i czuł, że nie powinien ich podsłuchiwać, postanowił przyjrzeć się bliżej tym czterem. Przynajmniej ich twarze nie były zasłonięte i zdawali się być w mniej konspiracyjnych nastrojach.

Rozczochrany mężczyzna w okularach co jakiś czas stawiał kremowe rozkojarzonemu kumplowi o zmęczonym spojrzeniu i twarzy pokrytej bliznami. Siedzący obok przystojniak co chwila wznosił toasty i szturchał pulchnego blondyna o rozbieganych oczkach, który przebierał nerwowo nogami pod stołem.

– Łapa, nie rozpychaj się! – Ten zmęczony burczał w blat stołu, na którym prawie się pokładał, podczas gdy okularnik rozkładał na stole coraz to nowe zdjęcia.

– Pokazywałem wam już jak Harry bawi się nową dziecięcą miotełką?

– Tylko jakieś piętnaście razy przez ostatnie pół godziny…

– Syri, nie bądź cynikiem. Mówię wam, że dzieciak będzie graczem z prawdziwego zdarzenia!

– Ścigającym?

– Może. Nie wiem. Jak trochę podrośnie poćwiczymy ze zniczem, to mu się na pewno spodoba.

– Lily też się to na pewno spodoba. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie, za co zarobił kuksańca od tego z bliznami i w wyświechtanych ubraniach.

Barman Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem, domyśliwszy, że dyskusja musi się toczyć na temat potomstwa, a ten rozczochrany jest wyraźnie dumnym rodzicem. Sprzątnął dzisiejszy utarg do kasetki i zamknął ją na kłódkę, uznając, że następna kolejka dla tej czwórki będzie na koszt firmy. Ponure czasy nastały i kto wie, czy rano nie zostanie z Anglii kupka gruzów. Równie dobrze można wspierać bliźniego. Choćby piwem.

– Kiepska noc, Remusie? – Blondyn patrzył na zmęczonego przyjaciela z wyraźnym zatroskaniem, a ten tylko westchnął i bardzo wiarygodnie udał uśmiech.

– Raczej kiepski tydzień…

– Możesz odespać u nas, stąd masz niezły kawał do domu.

– Naprawdę nie trzeba.

– Trzeba. Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze jesteś mile widziany. – Dumny ojciec zebrał zdjęcia ze stołu i schował do kieszeni brązowego prochowca.

Remus był zbyt zmęczony, by protestować i dalej udawać, że nie docenia gościnności kolegi, a tymczasem ten w skórzanej kurtce, którego nazywali Łapą, machnął ręką na barmana.

– Stary, jeszcze po jednym tutaj! Ja stawiam.

– Syri, daj spokój, ja zapłacę. – Ten w okularach już wyciągał portfel, ale Tom machnął ręką i pokręcił głową.

– To i tak ostatnia kolejka, panowie. Zaraz zamykam.

– Jesteś pewien? – Remus szperał nerwowo po kieszeniach, podczas gdy pulchny blondyn w ogóle nie kwapił się do płacenia rachunku, pozwalając sobie stawiać.

– Daj spokój. Równie dobrze jutro może nas tu nie być! Dlatego uważam, że trzeba się bawić, przynajmniej póki jesteśmy cali i mamy czym wywijać.

– Łapa!

– No co? Jestem szczery! Przydałaby nam się mała imprezka. Co powiecie na Halloween? To już niedługo. Jakieś plany?

– Pewnie będziemy wycinać dynie. Wojna czy nie, Lily nie podaruje wycinania lampionów.

– Nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł… – Blondyn wyglądał na zmieszanego, ale Łapa nie dawał za wygraną.

– Jak to „nie najlepszy"? Jaki może być lepszy powód do balangi, niż Halloween?

– Dla ciebie każdy powód jest dobry.

– Oj, Remmy. Czasem straszny z ciebie… Ponurak – wyszczerzył zęby. – Mówię poważnie, panowie! Jakie mamy plany na Noc Duchów?


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** _Wiszę wyjaśnienie, bez którego nic nie będzie zrozumiałe – nie było ckliwej miłości do panny Evans. Ja tego nigdy nie kupiłam i zwyczajnie dalej nie kupuję, a skoro nie było, to wyobrażam sobie, że nikt się specjalnie biednym panem S. nie przejął, bo po co? Nieładnie, panie Dumbledore… Aha: w całym fiku panuje niepedagogiczne podejście do wszystkiego, zwłaszcza nielegalnych substancji. Jeśli ktoś chce/musi się wycofać to teraz byłby odpowiedni moment._

 **Rozdział pierwszy**

Ocean bez końca

 ** _sierpień, 1982_**

– Więzień 4577-009, wprowadzić!

Dwóch strażników przyprowadziło, a raczej bardziej wniosło, na salę sądową wychudzonego mężczyznę o czarnych, tłustych włosach i w brudnym uniformie więźnia Azkabanu. Ledwo stał na nogach, ale gdy tylko usadzono go na krześle na środku sali, a magiczne więzy oplotły jego ciało, szarpnął się z taką siłą, że strażnicy cofnęli się o krok i wyciągnęli różdżki.

– Dziękuję, panowie. – Bartemiusz Crouch uniósł dłoń i tym samym oddelegował dwóch mężczyzn, gdy tymczasem więzień zaśmiał się głośno i splunął na podłogę. Siedząca najbliżej czarownica w szacie Wizengamotu skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem. – Więzień 4577-009, Antonin Dołohow. Wezwany jako świadek w sprawie zeznań dotyczących rozprawy 65-007: śledztwo i rozpatrzenie zarzutów wobec Severusa Snape'a, oskarżonego o przynależność do Wewnętrznego Kręgu Śmierciożerców i działalność przestępczą z ramienia Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Czy świadek jest gotów zeznawać?

Pociągła, wychudzona twarz Dołohowa wykrzywiła się w paskudnym uśmiechu. Crouch pozostawał niewzruszony, a siedząca po jego prawej stronie czarownica rozprostowała pergamin, na którym z zawrotną prędkością magiczne pióro protokołowało przebieg rozprawy.

– Uznam to za potwierdzenie. Proszę protokolantkę o zaznaczenie, że świadek uczestniczy w rozprawie dobrowolnie. Co zeznaje świadek w sprawie oskarżonego i stawianych mu zarzutów?

– Winny! – zakrzyknął ochoczo Dołohow, opryskując śliną pierwszy rząd.

– Czy świadek wie, gdzie obecnie przebywa oskarżony? – Jeśli nawet przewodniczący procesu był jakkolwiek zachowaniem śmierciożercy poruszony, to nie dał po sobie absolutnie nic poznać. Dołohow przesunął językiem po spierzchniętych wargach i przekrzywił głowę, chwilę obserwując siedzących przed nim członków Wizengamotu.

– Czy świadek zrozumiał zadane mu pytanie? – zniecierpliwił się Crouch.

– Zrozumiał – potwierdził.

– Proszę zatem zeznawać.

Śmierciożerca zawahał się jeszcze chwilę, po czym wbił spojrzenie czarnych oczu w protokolantkę i zaczął mówić. Jego głos był monotonny i nieprzyjemny, zupełnie jakby większą część czasu spędzał na krzykach do utraty tchu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że przebywał w Azkabanie od czasu zniknięcia Voldemorta, było to wielce prawdopodobne.

– Severus Snape, poszukiwany numer jeden. Nieuchwytny szpieg – zaczął i znów oblizał usta. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i wbił wzrok w czarownicę naprzeciwko siebie, która spojrzała na niego krótko, a potem zaraz straciła odwagę, by dłużej mierzyć się na spojrzenia z człowiekiem o twarzy, która była wręcz esencją postradania zmysłów. – Poproszę protokolantkę o zaznaczenie… Że w Wewnętrznym Kręgu ja byłem tym od brudnej roboty. – To powiedziawszy, zarechotał.

– Severus Snape! – Crouch wyglądał, jakby lada chwila miał wybuchnąć.

Dołohow zmrużył oczy i zwrócił się wprost do niego:

– Snape był tym od niebrudzenia sobie rączek! – warknął. – I wątpię, żeby coś się tutaj zmieniło. Nie dostaniecie go żywego.

§§§

– Niech to szlag! – Snape poderwał się gwałtownie, gdy bulgocząca, zielona breja przerwała jego rozmyślania, wyciekła z kociołka, przeżarła się przez jego szaty, a następnie zaczęła nadtrawiać podłogę. – Szlag, szlag, cholera jasna!

Ściągnął z siebie ubrania i przykuśtykał do łazienki, po czym poprzewracał zawartość brudnej szafki nad umywalką w celu znalezienia remedium na oparzenia, przy tym spodziewając się wściekłego dzwonienia dzwonkiem do drzwi w każdej chwili. Sąsiedzi nie będą zachwyceni, a on jako poszukiwany przez prawo nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zwracanie na siebie uwagi, więc będzie musiał rzucić jak najszybszym _Obliviate_. Był zjeżony, zmęczony i zaszczuty. Odszukał różdżkę w kupce rzuconych na podłogę brudnych ubrań i starał się zebrać myśli, ale ból był jeszcze gorszy niż wczoraj i wątpił, czy uda mu się zachować spokój. Tamtej nocy, gdy wszystko się posypało, ledwo uszedł z życiem. Zaatakowali go właśni ludzie. Postcruciatusowe skurcze wciąż nie dawały mu spać, a to, co miało być najlepszym remedium na które w tej chwili było go stać, właśnie wylądowało w mieszkaniu na dole z ponurym plaskiem. Ci z dołu z pewnością zaraz tu przylezą… Na szczęście to tylko mugole.

Świat bez Voldemorta był niewiele bezpieczniejszy od tego z nim. Zanim Severus zorientował się, że cały ten śmierciożerczy burdel jest klubem faszystów i lada chwila idzie na dno, było za późno by się wycofać. Nikt nie chciał go słuchać. Teraz będzie musiał zadbać sam o siebie. Jak zawsze. I jak zawsze nie miał też gdzie uciekać, ale robił co mógł. Na początek dopilnował, by dzielnica, w której się ukrywał była na tyle mugolska i na tyle patologiczna, by nikogo nie zdziwił jeszcze jeden szemrany facet w czerni, który warzy po nocach podejrzane substancje. Nadal spodziewał się łomotu do drzwi i krzyków, prawdopodobnie w wykonaniu ubranego w brudny podkoszulek ojca trójki dzieci, do tego niepłacącego alimentów, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Snape zdążył nawet jako-tako uprzątnąć bałagan i znaleźć ostatnie czyste spodnie. Zaczęła się gonitwa myśli, a on był zbyt obolały, by ją zatrzymać. A może nikt tam nie mieszkał? Instynkt szczura na tonącym okręcie wziął jednak górę – musiał się upewnić. Nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Złapał różdżkę, wymknął się z mieszkania i nie zapalając światła na korytarzu zbiegł na dół. Załomotał do drzwi. Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiadał, więc zebrał się na ten tytaniczny wysiłek i załomotał znowu. Całe jego ciało przeszywały ostre fale bólu, tiki mięśniowe były zbyt częste, żeby mógł stać prosto. Może faktycznie nikt tu nie mieszkał? Cichy głos w jego głowie kusił wizją powrotu do mieszkania i przespania się choć pół godziny. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz był wyspany.

– Czego?! – Odrapane drzwi mieszkania sąsiadów z dołu uchyliły się dosłownie na pół cala, skrzypiąc niemiłosiernie i pobudzając jeszcze bardziej jego migrenę. W korytarzu było ciemno, w przedpokoju panował półmrok, więc nie mógł nawet dojrzeć, z kim rozmawia. – Do ciebie mówię, jasna cholera! Czego chcesz! Ty tam! – Z głębi mieszkania dobiegł go bardzo stłumiony, agresywny głos o wyjątkowo mocnym, irlandzkim akcencie. Severus organicznie nie cierpiał irlandzkiego akcentu. Jedno zaklęcie i osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi padła z hukiem na podłogę. Wślizgnął się do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę.

– _Lumos._

W mieszkaniu panował zaduch i ciężki, kwiatowy zapach, nie do końca nieprzyjemny. Snape rozejrzał się czujnie, a potem ukucnął. Na podłodze leżała kobieta, kompletnie nieprzytomna pod działaniem _Petrificus Totalus_. Na twarzy miała grubą, białą maskę laboratoryjną, co wyjaśniało stłumiony głos. Severus zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się ponownie. Coś w tym mieszkaniu było głęboko niepokojące. Miał jeszcze chwilę zanim zaklęcie przestanie działać. Mógł się rozejrzeć… Chociaż coś mu mówiło, że im mniej wiedział, tym lepiej. Instynkt szpiega i wrodzona paranoja uruchomiły w nim wszelkie wewnętrzne sygnały alarmowe. Lepiej po prostu rzucić na nią _Obliviate,_ załatać sufit i iść. Ale dlaczego było tu tak ciemno? I co to za zapach? Nie był syntetyczny, więc nie mógł to być jeden z tych paskudnych mugolskich sprejów do kibla. Rzucił kilka zaklęć na drzwi, sprawdzając czy uda się wykryć choćby ślad czarnej magii. Nie. Nic z tych rzeczy, więc czemu miał tak złe przeczucia? Podszedł do drzwi na końcu korytarza i nacisnął klamkę, na wszelki wypadek osłaniając się magiczną tarczą. Kwiatowa, ciężka i bardzo duszna woń trafiła do jego nozdrzy ze zdwojoną mocą.

W pokoju bzyczały pod sufitem lampy produkujące sztuczne oświetlenie, w rogu buczał generator. Severus zmrużył oczy i opuścił różdżkę. Drogi sprzęt jak na tak paskudną dzielnicę. Okna były szczelnie zasłonięte, a przy parapecie stało ogromne, drewniane biurko i względnie skomplikowana szklana aparatura laboratoryjna. Pod ścianami ustawiono stoły z donicami, w których rosły ogromne, półtorametrowe rośliny o grubych łodygach i wielkich kwiatach o fioletowo-czerwonych płatkach. Niektóre z roślin były już dojrzałe, bulwiaste owoce poszarzały, a z uprzednio zrobionych nacięć wyciekał gęsty, białawy i różowy sok podobny do kauczuku. Severus musiał przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewał. Salazarze! Czy to możliwe, że przez ten cały czas miał tuż pod sobą amatorskie laboratorium? Ci mugole jednak nigdy nie przestaną go zadziwiać. I to niekoniecznie w dobrym sensie.

Podszedł bliżej stołu pod oknem i obejrzał fiolki, tubki, podstawowe szkło laboratoryjne i palniki. Musiał przyznać, że jak na mugolską alchemię – a niewątpliwie było to właśnie to… Sprzęt nie był najgorszej jakości. Zajrzał do jednej z szalek leżących na stole, a potem zerknął szybko w kierunku kwiatów. Tak jak się tego spodziewał. Wziął w palce lepki, przypominający glinę, ciemnobrązowy placek. Powąchał. Słodki, kwiatowo-cynamonowy zapach. Opium. Obejrzał się za siebie w samą porę, by zauważyć, jak sąsiadka bierze na niego zamach sporych rozmiarów kijem baseballowym. Na szczęście niektóre odruchy obronne nigdy nie dały się stłumić:

– _Protego!_

Siła zaklęcia odrzuciła kobietę aż pod przeciwległą ścianę. Snape jednym ruchem różdżki roztrzaskał kij na drobne drzazgi, a ona odsunęła się zaraz na czworaka, byle dalej od niego. Zerwała z twarzy maskę i próbowała wstać, ale on był szybszy. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć. Z jego różdżki wystrzeliły sznury, które spętały jej nogi i ręce. Severus podszedł do niej powoli i ukucnął, jego czarne oczy świdrowały ją przenikliwie. Gdy zauważył na twarzy podejrzanej sąsiadki satysfakcjonujący go wyraz absolutnego przerażenia, uśmiechnął się w sposób, który przypominał raczej drapieżnika szczerzącego zęby, niż ludzki wyraz wesołości. W tym strasznym mężczyźnie nie było nic wesołego, to poznała od razu. Kobieta starała się zachować spokój, ale widać było, że umysł odmawia jej posłuszeństwa i zaczyna panikować. Przez głowę przelatywały jej setki powodów, dla których ktoś może tu być, ale skąd, na Boga, miałby magiczny patyk, którym…! Nie. To się nie działo naprawdę. To opary. Maska przestała filtrować powietrze, za długo siedziała w laboratorium, na pewno jest…

– Zapewniam cię, że jestem jak najbardziej prawdziwy. – Snape obrócił różdżkę w długich palcach, nawet nie starając się udawać, że nie czyta jej właśnie w myślach, a głowa nie łupie mu tępym bólem. Jego umiejętność legilimencji była niezawodna, na szczęście niezależnie od okoliczności. Choć przecież… Zanim wyczyści jej pamięć równie dobrze może zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Mugole mieli szalenie fascynujący stosunek do zakazanych prawnie substancji, z którym na swój sposób był w stanie nieco się utożsamić. Wspinali się czasem na najwyższe szczeble kreatywności, to całe laboratorium było tego niezbitym dowodem.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – syknęła, siląc się na stanowczość i wykrzywiając twarz z bólu. Więzy wżynały jej się w ciało, a w jej oczach pojawiło się pełne przerażenia zrozumienie. – Królik cię przysłał…

Snape zmrużył oczy. Znowu ten paskudny akcent. Rozejrzał się ponownie po pracowni, z lekkim niesmakiem.

– Powiedz mu, że dostał swoją kasę, słyszysz?! Nic mu więcej nie wiszę! – Starała się brzmieć pewnie, ale w jej głosie coraz bardziej wybrzmiewała panika.

Z właściwym sobie podejściem magicznego snoba Severus uznawał mugoli i ich narkotyczne nałogi za prawdziwą zagadkę. Oczywiście w temacie substancji legalnych i tych mniej był bardzo zorientowany – ze względów zawodowo-hobbystycznych, rzecz jasna. Niemniej jednak opium zawsze stanowiło dla niego miłą odmianę od współczesnej rutyny mugolskich narkomanów. Już samo słowo wzbudzało skojarzenia z czymś egzotycznym i uwodzicielskim. Zakochanie się w opium przychodzi łatwo, to wiedział z doświadczenia. Kiedy zaklęcia zawodziły, trzeba było improwizować. Czyżby wszechświat w końcu się do niego uśmiechał? Odpowiednio przygotowane mogło zwalczyć nawet przenikliwy ból postcruciatusowy, a Merlin jeden wiedział, że w takim stanie długo i skutecznie ukrywać się nie zdoła, nie wspominając o dalszej ucieczce. Severus był snobem, uparcie uczepionym magicznej strony swoich korzeni, ale jeśli było coś, co w świecie mugoli mogłoby go przyciągnąć, to były zdecydowanie używki. A ta konkretna mogła go uratować od dalszego zdobywania pokątną drogą bardzo drogich składników eliksirów.

– Nie wiem kim jest Królik i nic mnie to nie obchodzi, kobieto – powiedział spokojnym, beznamiętnym tonem. Dopilnował, by złapała z nim kontakt wzrokowy i wycelował różdżkę w jej skroń. – _Legilimens!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział drugi**

Sąsiedzkie wizyty

Barman Tom zawsze wolał liczby parzyste. Dawały człowiekowi poczucie starego, dobrego, angielskiego ładu. Przyszedł jednak późny, duszny, sierpniowy wieczór, podczas którego wszechświat postanowił wpłynąć na upodobania Toma i przypomnieć mu, że nieszczęścia przecież zwykle chodzą parami, a jeźdźców apokalipsy też było czworo. Z tymi ostatnimi natychmiast skojarzyły mu się trzy starsze kobiety, wszystkie w czerni, które usadowiły się w najdalszym kącie obskurnego pubu. I choć były tylko trzy, wzbudziły w barmanie podskórny niepokój. Miał niezbite wrażenie, że już je gdzieś widział, tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie i kiedy.

Jedna z nich, o bardzo bujnych kształtach, co jakiś czas zerkała na złoty zegarek, który opinał nieestetycznie jej nadgarstek. Siedząca obok niej dama, odziana w powłóczyste szaty i umalowana tak ostro, że Tom wątpił by posiadała w domu lustro, wachlowała się co jakiś czas wachlarzem, równie mrocznym co jej ubrania. Kolejna, tak chuda, że wyglądała jakby miała lada chwila zemdleć, a jej żółtawa skóra całkowicie odpaść od kości, paliła papierosa za papierosem, rozglądając się z dezaprobatą dookoła. No nie! Tego było za wiele! Tom w swoim lokalu tolerował całkiem sporo, ale mogła przynajmniej nie rzucać niedopałków na podłogę! Podszedł do stolika i zerknął na trzy nietknięte kieliszki sherry.

– Szanowne panie… – zaczął, gdyż podświadomie czuł, że inaczej zwracać się do nich po prostu nie należy. W sekundę później zapamiętał sobie dobrze, że najlepiej było nie zwracać się do nich w ogóle. Wiedźmy jak na komendę rzuciły mu spojrzenia pod wpływem których pożałował, że się urodził. W ich oczach dostrzegł coś, czego nie potrafił sprecyzować, ale co sprawiło, że z podkulonym ogonem wrócił za bar, uznając, że takie jak te lepiej zostawić samym sobie.

– Czy to rozsądne, żeby Moira spacerowała sama po Pokątnej? O tej porze? – odezwała się puszysta dama, kręcąc głową z tak energiczną dezaprobatą, że aż zatrząsł się jej podwójny podbródek. – Nie wiadomo jakie szumowiny mogą się tu kręcić.

– W kwestii Moiry martwiłabym się raczej o szumowiny – odparła znudzonym tonem ta z wachlarzem. – Jesteś pewna, że dałyśmy jej dostatecznie szczegółowe instrukcje?

– Na Morganę, jak trudno jest trafić na Pokątną? Przecież nie jest kretynką!

– Nie. Tylko charłaczką. – Palaczka uśmiechnęła się jadowicie i strzepnęła popiół pod stół. Wsadziła nowego papierosa w długą fifkę, a ten zapalił się zaraz samoistnie. Zaciągnęła się dymem z lubością.

– Merlin jeden wie, że wszystko jest z nią możliwe. Modyfikowałyśmy jej pamięć tyle razy… – zaczęła znów mocno umalowana kobieta.

– Ciszej!

Kiedy Tom zwątpił już kompletnie w lepsze czasy, dobroć ludzkości i prędkość uregulowania rachunku za sherry, w drzwiach baru pojawiła się czwarta postać w czerni. Barman postanowił spokojnie policzyć do dziesięciu i zająć się drugim końcem baru. Obserwowanie poczynań tych kobiet nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Czwarta usiadła tymczasem nieprzytomnie przy stoliku trzech wiedźm i zdjęła z głowy kaptur. Splątane włosy opadły jej w nieładzie na ramiona, a kaptur odsłonił długą, brzydką bliznę na szyi. Kobieta zdawała się mieć dość nikły kontakt z rzeczywistością.

– Gdzieś ty była! – wykrzyknęła ta otyła, stukając niecierpliwie długim paznokciem w tarczę zegarka.

– Jest jakaś nieobecna. – Palaczka pstryknęła parę razy palcami przed twarzą nowo przybyłej, ale ta nawet nie mrugnęła. Skierowała niewidzące spojrzenie na ostro umalowaną wiedźmę, a ta syknęła kilka razy i pokręciła głową.

– Siedzi w tym laboratorium całymi dniami i tak to się kończy!

– Nie sądzę. – Korpulentna dama zmrużyła nieufnie oczy i wyciągnęła z połów szaty czarną, długą różdżkę, nieco zakrzywioną na końcu. – Normo, jak leciało to zaklęcie?

– Och, daj mi to! – Norma odłożyła wachlarz, przejęła różdżkę i przytknęła ją do czoła nieprzytomnej kobiety, mamrocząc pod nosem inkantację. Po chwili jej wzrok przestał być tak zamglony. Potrząsnęła głową i przetarła oczy.

– Ciociu Normo? – wymamrotała.

– No! Nareszcie. Decimo, daj dziewczynie papierosa. Co jej się stało?

– Ktoś grzebał jej w pamięci – oznajmiła Decima, po czym zgasiła dramatycznie papierosa na podłodze i dmuchnęła dymem w sufit, nie zamierzając się niczym dzielić.

– Bardzo bym chciała wiedzieć kto jest na tyle odważny – wycedziła Norma.

– Albo głupi – dodała ta puszysta i jednym haustem wypiła swoją cherry.

§§§

Najwięcej wysiłku wymagało od niego transmutowanie guzika w pomarańczę. Tępy ból pulsował mu w skroniach, mięsień udowy drgał niekontrolowanie i tylko widmo rychłej ulgi pchało go jeszcze do działania i jakkolwiek koherentnych myśli, które miały przekształcić martwy obiekt w żywy, organiczny owoc. W szufladzie kuchennej znalazł długie, zardzewiałe szydełko. To będzie musiało wystarczyć. Fajkę „pożyczył" z mieszkania sąsiadki. Stuknął główką fajki kilka razy o podłogę i wysypał z niej resztki tytoniu. Położył na blacie małe zawiniątko z serwetki i przyjrzał mu się chwilę. Będzie musiał wymierzyć dawkę, ale prawa ręka drżała mu do tego stopnia, że ledwo trzymał w niej owoc, który przecież nie ważył zbyt wiele. Trudno. Najwyżej będzie miał halucynacje. Przekroił pomarańczę na pół. Cały miąższ wylądował w zlewie, a w pustej połówce wydrążył cztery dziurki. Włączył kuchenkę i, trzymając wydrążoną pomarańczę nad płomieniem, wysypał ostrożnie zawartość zawiniątka: czarna, słodka, kleista i lepka substancja. Surowe opium, mała czarna kulka, którą nadział na szydełko i zaczął umiejętnie przygotowywać do użytku. Delikatnie, jak artysta czy też raczej rzemieślnik. Na pewno szybko, bo ręka zaczęła mu drgać i kilka razy poparzył się o płomień. Trudno, może być niedokładnie. Wtłoczył gotowy produkt do fajki i dalej podgrzewał, tym razem nad zapałką. Potem zaciągnął się długo, bardzo długo. Tak długo, aż wszystko przed jego oczami stało się błękitno-szare. Liczył. I bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze bufiastym kłębem. Opar nie gryzł w gardło, towar był nieprzeciętnej jakości i udało mu się nie przypalić niczego oprócz swoich palców. Bycie mistrzem eliksirów miało swoje zalety. Mugolka też była zdolna, musiał to przyznać. Zaciągnął się znów, tym razem z cichym sykiem.

Nie wiedział jak trafił do łóżka. Severus Snape czuł jak powoli nie czuje niczego. Obserwował sufit swojej obskurnej nory, z tą całą pleśnią i farbą odłażącą w rogu, i coraz mniej go to wszystko obchodziło, aż w końcu zaciągnął się fajką jeszcze raz, wypuścił z ust siwy dym i poczuł jak osiąga upragniony stan kompletnej obojętności. Dawka musiała być jednak zbyt duża, bo zamiast pobudzenia czuł jak zapada się coraz bardziej w łóżko, a jego ciało przechodziło w miękki, półpłynny stan. A może półstały? Ból zniknął, przynajmniej tyle, choć jego migrena zniknęła razem z głową, rwące skurcze w nodze też ustały, ale potem zniknęło jego łóżko, aż w końcu wszystko dookoła. Doprawdy, nocna wizyta u tej mugolki była najlepszym co mu się przytrafiło od dawna. Być może opróżnił jej pamięć trochę zbyt brutalnie, ale cel uświęca środki. Nie mógł pozwolić, by zapamiętała choćby ślad jego obecności w swoim mieszkaniu. On wisiał na krawędzi, a ona, sądząc po jej jakże ciekawych zajęciach dodatkowych, też miała swoje za uszami. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby nikt nigdy nie skojarzył jej z jego osobą i vice versa. Istotnie – najlepiej. Ale czymże byłoby życie Severusa Snape'a bez ciągłych problemów, które lubiły wracać znienacka, by ugryźć go prosto w tyłek?

Drzwi do jego mieszkania zostały wyważone z hukiem, a on sam nawet nie zdążył się dobrze zorientować w sytuacji, gdy ciasne sznury oplotły jego ciało. Szarpnął się odruchowo, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Nad jego łóżkiem stanęły trzy wiedźmy w czerni, z czego jedna nie odessała się ani na chwilę od papierosa gdy wyczarowywała w jego ustach solidny knebel. Jak zdołały się przedrzeć przez wszystkie skomplikowane zabezpieczenia czarnomagiczne powinno go w tej chwili mocno zastanowić, ale jego umysł zaczął krążyć gdzieś bardzo daleko. Zdecydowanie powinien był lepiej wymierzyć dawkę.

– Nieźle sobie poczynasz z moją własnością, chłopcze! – Okropnie otyła czarownica zabrała koleżance różdżkę i dźgnęła Snape'a w długi nos. Próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad ciałem, ale było to bezcelowe. Jego umysł dryfował w przestrzeni, którą najlepiej dałoby się opisać tylko jako przedzieranie się z wielkim wysiłkiem przez płynny jedwab. Odpłynął zdecydowanie zbyt daleko od obskurnej czynszówki na Whitechapel.

– Nie tylko twoją, Marto! Pamiętaj, że miałyśmy się dzielić zyskami – wtrąciła się Norma, wyjmując wachlarz z małej torebki. – Wszechpotężna Hekate, co to znowu za dziura?

– Nie mówiłam o towarze, ty stara ropucho! Ten tu myśli, że jest sprytny i może sobie grzebać w głowie naszej dziewczyny! – warknęła Marta i dźgnęła Snape'a różdżką w mostek. – Czyż nie tak?

– Marto, on jest nieprzytomny. Grożenie mu tą różdżką będzie wysoce nieefektywne.

– Masz rację. – Korpulentna dama wyprostowała się i zerknęła na zegarek, a potem na Moirę, która mocowała się z leżącymi na podłodze drzwiami. – Słodka Morgano, dziewczyno! Zostawże to! – Machnęła różdżką, a drzwi świsnęły w stronę framugi. – Naprawdę nie wiem czemu nie mogłyśmy wybrać jakiejś mądrzejszej.

– To twoja wnuczka, mnie nie pytaj – wtrąciła Decima, strzepując popiół na dywan i zostawiając w nim małą dziurę. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę jego ogólny stan i stopień brudu, trudno było stwierdzić czy jakakolwiek szkoda w ogóle zaistniała.

– Nie musisz mi przypominać.

– I skąd jej się wziął ten paskudny akcent?

– Po matce, niewątpliwie. – Marta znowu zerknęła na zegarek. – No i gdzie jest ten patafian? Powinien już tu być.

Chwilę później rozległo się szybkie pukanie, zupełnie jakby „ten patafian" tylko czekał za drzwiami na sygnał. Rozkojarzona Moira otworzyła drzwi gościowi, który w pośpiechu wszedł do środka i zamknął je za sobą, rozglądając się wokół z lekkim wahaniem. Kiedy tylko charłaczka zobaczyła jego twarz, krzyknęła przeraźliwie i wycofała się do pokoju.

– Merlinie! Za każdym razem to samo! Niech ktoś ją zamknie! – krzyknęła Decima.

Marta wyciągnęła różdżkę, świsnęło zaklęcie, a przerażona Moira złapała się za gardło. Nie wydobywał się z niego jednak żaden dźwięk. Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy bezsilności, wielkie jak grochy. Wycofała się tak daleko pod ścianę, że prawie na nią weszła.

– _Ma chérie,_ nic nie poradzę, że kobiety tak na mnie reagują. – Nieznajomy zdjął kapelusz, rękawiczki i płaszcz i podał je rozhisteryzowanej kobiecie, która przycisnęła do siebie przedmioty jak gdyby miały ją obronić przed złem tego świata i uciekła do łazienki.

– Lucjuszu, musiałeś rzucać na nią to zaklęcie? – Norma skrzywiła się nieznacznie, ale zaraz potem jej obficie upudrowana twarz oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, gdy Malfoy senior złożył na jej dłoni pocałunek.

– _Ma chérie,_ nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to nieszczęsne kaczątko rozpoznało moją twarz, _n'est-ce pas?_ – Przywitał się w ten sam sposób z pozostałymi dwiema wiedźmami, a na koniec zerknął na leżącego na łóżku Snape'a, który nadal przebywał gdzieś dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce. Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

– A to dopiero ciekawe… – Nachylił się nad dawnym kolegą, nie dając nawet po sobie poznać, że go zna. Wciągnął szybko powietrze nosem, a potem wyprostował się gwałtownie, przymknął oczy i zasłonił usta rękawem. – Opium, moje panie? Dałyście mu opium? _Nasze_ opium?

– Tam zaraz dałyśmy! – Norma pacnęła go wachlarzem w ramię i pstryknęła palcami przed oczami Snape'a. – Musiał złożyć Moirze sąsiedzką wizytę! Co z nim robimy?

– To zwykły mugol! Szybka _Avada_ załatwi sprawę. – Decima zakasała rękawy i przejęła od Marty różdżkę, ale Norma zaraz ją jej wyrwała. Lucjusz tymczasem podniósł z podłogi porzuconą połówkę pomarańczy i ściągnął usta, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. Szczwany lis Snape. Przebiegły pasożyt. Zerknął na niego dyskretnie. Jego przeżycie było tak bardzo do przewidzenia. Nigdy nie dał wiary plotkom jakoby ktoś gdzieś kiedyś strzelił Snape'owi _Avadą_ w plecy, i słusznie. To zwyczajnie byłoby zbyt proste.

– Przestań się stawiać, głupia! Ja to załatwię! – Decima znowu schwyciła różdżkę, ale Norma była czujna i znowu ją zabrała.

– Nie tak szybko – syknęła i wskazała podbródkiem zapyziałą kuchnię, oddzieloną od reszty pomieszczenia półścianką. – Tam!

– Nic nie widzę… – Decima dmuchnęła dymem, a Lucjusz kaszlnął lekko i pomachał dłonią przed swoją twarzą.

– Uch, ty stara lampucero! Kociołek! Jakbyś się na chwilę odessała od tej swojej fifki, to byś widziała! – Norma machnęła różdżką, bez wysiłku zdejmując Severusowe bariery magiczne i iluzje. – Kociołek. Sprzęt warzycielski. To nie żaden mugol! Na drzwiach też zastawił parę pułapek.

– Co za absolutne bagno – uznała zatem Decima i zgasiła niedopałek na nieszczęsnym dywanie. – Jeśli tu mieszka, to na pewno nie jest nikim ważnym. Do wora z nim i do Tamizy!

– Jeśli tu mieszka, to na pewno ma też ku temu lepszy powód niż cudny krajobraz za oknem! – warknęła Norma, machnąwszy ręką w stronę brudnej, żółtawej szyby. Widok rozpościerał się na zapuszczone podwórko z suchą trawą i zardzewiałą huśtawką.

– Lucjuszu – odezwała się w końcu milcząca dotąd Marta. Splotła ręce na obfitej piersi. – Coś taki zamyślony?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo szeroko jak na możliwości swojej zwykle chłodnej i sztywnej mimiki.

– _Ma chérie,_ tak się zastanawiam…

– Niebywałe.

– Daj mi skończyć – zniecierpliwił się, ale jedno ostre spojrzenie puszystej wiedźmy skutecznie ustawiło go w ryzach.

– Ha! – skrzeknęła Decima. – Patrzcie go! Ledwo wypłynął na powierzchnię, a już się stawia! Za mało miałeś reparacji do wypłacenia, Malfoy?

– Dobrze wiesz, że… – Nie dały mu jednak skończyć. Wiedźmy stanęły bliżej niego, z dobrze znanych Lucjuszowi powodów wzbudzając w nim niepokój, który można by porównać tylko z atmosferą zebrań Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Nie wiedział czemu nie potrafił się stawić trzem z pozoru nieszkodliwym starszym paniom, nie wiedział też jak go znalazły i jak w ogóle dostały się do Malfoy Manor tej paskudnej, październikowej nocy ani czemu zaoferowały kufry galeonów za nic. Choć z drugiej strony wizja ich żelaznej władzy nad jego osobą zaczynała do niego powoli docierać i to „nic" zaczynało nabierać realnych kształtów.

– Nie zapominaj dzięki komu opłaciłeś tych wszystkich urzędasów – dołożyła swoje trzy grosze Norma, podczas gdy Marta wciąż wbijała w Lucjusza ostre spojrzenie.

– Za czyje pieniądze ubrałeś w tym tygodniu bachora, co? – skrzeknęła znowu Decima.

– Dracona – wysyczał.

– Bądź pewien, że pamiętamy jego imię – odwarknęła w odpowiedzi Marta, tonem, który sprawił, że Lucjusz wolałby jednak, żeby nie pamiętały.

Te dwie byłby jeszcze w stanie przeżyć, ale w otyłej wiedźmie było coś, przez co aż włos jeżył się na karku. Nie miał w dyskusji z nimi żadnej karty przetargowej, tylko dzięki tym trzem nie siedział jeszcze w Azkabanie kiedy aurorzy skonfiskowali cały jego majątek, w nadziei, że nie będzie miał się czym wykupić z zarzutów. Byli gotowi go posadzić nawet z braku jednoznacznych dowodów. Zdrowy rozsądek kazał mu zatem zrobić to, co umiał lepiej niż chciałby przyznać: odwrócić się i pokazać miękkie, różowe podbrzusze. Każdy miał swoją cenę, łącznie z nim. Każdy wiedział też, że _credo_ Malfoyów to wiedzieć jak kogoś kupić, a on w tym momencie chciał od nich kupić Snape'a. Wiedźmy były świadome tego, że mają ich obydwu w garści, nie były jednak świadome tego, kim ten tłustowłosy nietoperz jest. To mogło podziałać na korzyść Lucjusza, więc zaczął od szybkiego przewrotu na plecy:

– Miłe panie, proszę – uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Nie szczerość uśmiechu była jednak ważna. Zaraz zauważył, że magiczne słowo podziałało zbawiennie na ego trzech kobiet. – Mój los jest w waszych rękach. Ja tylko… Wychodzę z pewną propozycją, która może dodatkowo usprawnić naszą współpracę, to wszystko. – Odchrząknął i posłał w ich stronę swój najlepszy, to jest ten najbardziej układny, uśmiech. – Tak sobie myślę, że niewielu jest czarodziejów, którzy z własnej woli obkładają się profesjonalnym sprzętem warzycielskim i kociołkiem z podwójnym tytanowym dnem, a przy tym mieszkają w takiej ruderze.

– Skąd wie o dnie? – Decima zwróciła się do Normy, a ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Fachowe oko czystokrwistego szpiega, moje panie – dodał szybko, nie chcąc się zdradzić. Tymczasem gotów był postawić dobre pieniądze (gdyby takowe posiadał), że Snape, profesjonalista w każdym calu, to kompletny więzień swoich nawyków, który wciąż używa tych samych kociołków. Czasem dobrze było być Malfoyem i wiedzieć pewne rzeczy o pewnych osobach.

– Nie wyskakuj mi tu z krwią, Lucjuszu Malfoy – warknęła Marta, ale słowa byłego Ślizgona widocznie zmusiły ją do przemyślenia pewnych decyzji ze Snape'em i Tamizą w rolach głównych.

– Za wiele też nigdy sobie nie poszpiegowałeś… – Decima zgasiła kolejnego papierosa, tym razem na brudnej tapecie, i spojrzała na Normę porozumiewawczo.

– Z tego co wiem, Czarny Pan wysłał cię raz na przebieżkę po szkockich polach, żeby stwierdzić czy wioska mugoli nadal stoi tam gdzie stała… – wtrąciła ta.

– Ha! To dobre! – Koleżanka klepnęła ją w ramię.

– Chodzi mi o to! – Lucjusz naprawdę starał się nad sobą panować najlepiej jak umiał. – Że ten typek wyraźnie wie co robi, a twoja wnuczka to w końcu tylko charłaczka – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Marty. – Zna się na roślinach, a na produkcji? Ona nawet nie wie kim jest! Jemu też możemy zmodyfikować pamięć, przyda się na coś. A zabić go zawsze możemy. Potem.

Wiedźmy rozważały jego słowa dłuższą chwilę. Dobrze. To mogło oznaczać zgodę bez konieczności odkrycia wszystkich kart, a co więcej: możliwość rozliczenia się z tym ponurym gnojkiem. Osobiście.

– W porządku – uznała w końcu Marta. – Ty się tym zajmij. Normo, wzięłaś nici?

– A gdzie miałabym je niby zostawić?

– Całuję rączki. – Lucjusz skłonił się dworsko.

– Tak, tak. – Wiedźmy, jak jeden mąż, ruszyły do wyjścia. – MOIRA!

Wnuczka korpulentnej damy wybiegła z łazienki. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z hukiem, a gdy tylko został ze Snape'em sam na sam, Lucjusz zaczął działać.

– Mam nadzieję, że długo nie dasz mi na siebie czekać, _mon ami._ – Zdjął zaklęciem knebel i więzy z dawnego kolegi i posadził go, z niejakim trudem, bo Snape był nieco nieprzytomny. Oparł go w końcu o ścianę, przysunął sobie krzesło, wyczyścił je chusteczką, którą zaraz z obrzydzeniem rzucił na podłogę i nie podniósł więcej, po czym usiadł i postukał niecierpliwie obcasami w podłogę. – No? Wracasz czy nie?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział trzeci**

Niestety, nie mogę się wytłumaczyć, ponieważ nie jestem teraz sobą

 ** _31 października 1981_**

Malfoyowie nigdy się nie spóźniali, ale równie rzadko byli gdzieś na czas. Być może to snobizm, być może próżność, ale tej nocy, gdy losy czarodziejskiego świata stanęły na szali, ta właśnie cecha rodowa uratowała Lucjuszowi skórę. To, oraz trzy tajemnicze kobiety, które ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiły się w jego gabinecie. Przyzwyczajony do nagłych wizyt, wezwań w środku nocy, szaleństwa w rodzinie… Cóż, Lucjusz był wprawiony w zachowaniu zimnej krwi. Trzy obce wiedźmy, które w dodatku przebiły się przez barierę ochronną rezydencji, nie było najdziwniejszym, co mogło się zdarzyć w taką noc jak dziś. Z tego co doszło do uszu Lucjusza, Snape wypełnił swoje zadanie, a jako członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu pan Malfoy senior był wtajemniczony w ambitne plany Czarnego Pana i dlatego właśnie spodziewał się, że dziś albo wszystko się zacznie, albo zakończy z wielkim hukiem. Był gotowy, by odpowiedzieć na wezwanie, właściwie już prawie wychodził, ale wtedy te trzy zaskoczyło go we własnym gabinecie – rażący brak dobrych manier.

W zamyśleniu ścisnął gałkę swojej nieodłącznej laski i postanowił zachować pozory spokoju. Nawet Mroczny Znak nie piekł go tak natarczywie jak zwykle. Lucjusz spojrzał na trzy obce wiedźmy, pokiwał głową jak gdyby uznając, że tak właśnie ma być i wcale go to nie zaskoczyło, po czym podszedł powoli do okna gabinetu i otworzył je na oścież. Starał się zebrać myśli i sformułować jakkolwiek spójne zapytanie o powód ich wizyty, podczas gdy trzy wiedźmy milczały w napięciu. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Czy przybyły go zabić? Nie, raczej nic by na to nie wskazywało, Czarny Pan był z niego ostatnio zadowolony, do tego Lucjusz Malfoy śmiał twierdzić, że znał większość śmierciożerców, a one nie wyglądały na opłaconych z góry asasynów. Choć może właśnie na tym polegała ich przewaga w kręgach zawodowych, kto wie… Mroczny Lord i ten jego podział na kasty, to był temat na całą osobną dyskusję.

Zawsze to Lucjusza zastanawiało: struktura popleczników Voldemorta i ich funkcje. Niektórzy wstępowali w szeregi z oczywistych względów: chcąc uszczknąć choć kawałek z jego potęgi. Zachować ją dla siebie. Ci nigdy nie robili zawrotnej kariery. Czarny Pan lubił też otaczać się ludźmi u władzy, ale oni z kolei byli zbyt tchórzliwi, by piąć się wyżej. Nie obchodziły ich zaszczyty Wewnętrznego Kręgu. W końcu byli też ci przebiegli, którzy umieli pogodzić dwa światy – Lucjusz zawsze stawiał tu siebie za idealny przykład. Oczywiście byli też ci, których Czarny Pan sekretnie uważał za swoich ulubieńców: ci, którzy nie mieli nic do stracenia i nie kłopotali się noszeniem masek, bo zwyczajnie nie musieli. Tkwili w tym dla przyjemności – tak jak jego zwariowana szwagierka.

Podczas służby Lucjusz nauczył się obcować z wielorakim elementem, dlatego w obecnej sytuacji postanowił nie zmieniać osobistej strategii. Odłożył spokojnie maskę na biurko i odchrząknął głośno, chcąc zaznaczyć, że żąda wyjaśnień tego najścia. Żadne nie nastąpiły, a on już fizycznie czuł potrzebę przerwania ciszy:

– W Malfoy Manor nie można się teleportować. – Czuł, że musi przynajmniej stwierdzić oczywiste fakty. Za otwartym oknem spokojnie i powoli prószył pierwszy śnieg, jak gdyby niezdecydowany czy nastała na niego pora, czy też jeszcze nie. Osobiście Lucjusz uznał spokój pogody za pewnego rodzaju nietakt, gdy w tym samym czasie sprawy państwa czarodziejskiego stały na ostrzu noża.

– To naprawdę ostatni z twoich problemów, Lucjuszu Malfoy. – Przeraźliwie otyła wiedźma w czerni rozsiadła się bezceremonialnie za jego biurkiem, podczas gdy druga, obrzydliwie pomarszczona, zapaliła zapałkę o jego wspaniałą tapetę za sześćset galeonów i zaciągnęła się papierosem osadzonym na długiej fifce.

Malfoyowie nigdy się nie poddawali, ale równie rzadko walczyli z siłą potężniejszą od nich. Rzecz w tym, by umieć rozsądnie wybierać. Dlatego Lucjusz oparł się nieco na swojej lasce i zerknął na maskę śmierciożercy, która wciąż spokojnie spoczywała na biurku. Trzecia kobieta, w makijażu tak ostrym, że pan domu odruchowo wyobraził sobie pełną dezaprobaty twarz Narcyzy, przesunęła dłonią po masce, przymierzyła ją i z niesmakiem odłożyła na miejsce.

– Czym mogę służyć szanownym paniom? – zapytał w końcu.

– Jeszcze niczym. – Marta zerknęła na złoty zegarek, który wpijał się w jej nie najszczuplejszy nadgarstek. Minęło parę chwil, parę ładnych, długich minut podczas których Lucjusz parę razy rozważył rzucenie na kobiety co najmniej kilku klątw. W końcu, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, zrezygnował. Otyła kobieta zacmokała i machnęła pulchną dłonią na palącą wiedźmę. – Normo, już czas.

Decima zgasiła papierosa na antycznym perskim dywanie świętej pamięci Serpentine Malfoy i wyciągnęła z połów szaty ogromny, żelazny klucz. Norma podała Marcie małą, czarną torebkę, z której otyła wiedźma wystudiowanym ruchem wyciągnęła czarne, drewniane pudełeczko wielkości kostki do gry.

– Przybyłyśmy z bardzo hojną propozycją, Lucjuszu Malfoy – powiedziała Marta, gdy Norma schowała woreczek z powrotem w połach powłóczystej szaty. – Myślę, że będziesz chciał jej wysłuchać.

– Dziękuję, obejdzie się. Spieszę się, panie wybaczą…

– Jestem pewna, że wiesz o przepowiedni? – Przerwała mu bezceremonialnie. Lucjusz zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Cholera. Więc jednak ktoś z Kręgu.

– Świetnie. – Marta błyskawicznie wyczytała wszystko z jego mowy ciała. – To zaoszczędzi nam wszystkim bezsensownego kłapania dziobem. – Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę ostro umalowanej wiedźmy, która podała jej czarną, długą, krzywą różdżkę. Marta stuknęła nią dwa razy o pudełeczko, które błyskawicznie rozrosło się do rozmiarów sporego kufra, zrzucając i gniotąc wszelkie ważne papiery i inne przedmioty na biurku pana domu. Lucjusz czujnie nie protestował. Odliczał w myślach ilość kroków dzielących go od okna. Decima wsadziła klucz w zamek, szczęknął mechanizm, a wieko odskoczyło efektownie, by ukazać stosy złotych galeonów. Część spadła na podłogę i potoczyła się z brzękiem po kątach. Lucjusz własnym oczom nie wierzył. Nikt nigdy nie próbował go kupić w tak oczywisty i barbarzyński sposób.

– Z całym szacunkiem, drogie panie, ale jeśli byłybyście tak łaskawe i rozejrzały się po moim skromnym domostwie… – stwierdził z przekąsem.

– Zerknij na swoje lewe przedramię – ucięła dyskusję Marta.

– Nie wiem o czym…

– Podciągnij ten przeklęty rękaw i przestań grać głupiego! – warknęła Norma i zatrzasnęła wieko skrzyni.

Lucjusz ścisnął pewniej laskę i z ociąganiem podwinął rękaw czarnej szaty. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia. To dlatego jeszcze niczego nie czuł, a musiał być już sporo spóźniony na zebranie. Niebywałe. Czyżby coś się w końcu zmieniło?

– Przypuszczam, że za jakiś czas odnajdą ciała w domu Potterów. Przynajmniej kilka – powiedziała Marta i przesunęła w pulchnych palcach różdżkę.

– Od jednego pana do drugiego, jak to mówią? – Lucjusz powoli zdjął z siebie czarną szatę śmierciożercy i odłożył na fotel. Skoro i tak się już nigdzie nie wybierał… Jeszcze nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Śnieg za oknem padał coraz mocniej. Wiatr wyraźnie zmienił kierunek. Pytanie jeszcze tylko, w którą stronę tym razem mieli pójść Malfoyowie.

– Nie bądź śmieszny, nie mamy nic wspólnego z twoim drogim Lordem.

– Ach nie? – Malfoy zacmokał cicho. – Przypuszczasz też, że trzy kobiety z jedną różdżką będą mogły mnie zaszantażować?

– Trzy kobiety z jedyną różdżką, której nie jest w stanie wykryć Ministerstwo? Tak, śmiem twierdzić, że tak. – Marta uśmiechnęła się w zamyśleniu, ale był to uśmiech tak paskudny, że Lucjusz szczerze by wolał, żeby tego nie robiła. – Nie stój jak ten kołek, Lucjuszu. Nalej nam drinka, nie jesteśmy zwierzętami! – Machnęła różdżką w stronę stojącego pod ścianą barku. Zaraz wyleciała z niego butelka Ognistej i cztery szklanki. Decima złapała butelkę, a Norma niezdarnie przycisnęła do siebie szklanki zanim spadły na dywan. Lucjusz wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk, choć twarz pozostała spokojna i poważna. Rodowy kryształ jego ciotecznej babki!

– Dobry rocznik. – Wychudła wiedźma dmuchnęła z uznaniem papierosowym dymem. Jakość tytoniu była więcej niż wątpliwa. Lucjusz zasłonił nos rękawem. Trzy wiedźmy wzięły drinki w dłonie, czwarty został podsunięty w jego stronę.

– Nadal nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcecie – powiedział.

– Spodziewaj się, że aurorzy przejmą twoją skrytkę lada chwila, panie Malfoy – odparła Marta i łyknęła swojego drinka łapczywie. – Świat czarodziejski jaki dotąd znałeś właśnie przestał istnieć. Zostaniesz z niczym. O ile, oczywiście, będziesz tak głupi, by odrzucić naszą ofertę.

Lucjusz rozważył chwilę jej słowa. To mogła być prawda. I tak wszyscy go już podejrzewali o wszystko, nie siedział tylko dzięki swoim wpływom, które u podstawy wzmacniały rodowe galeony. Jeśli plany Czarnego Pana faktycznie się nie powiodły… Zerknął jeszcze raz na swoje przedramię. Na wielkiego Salazara, faktycznie coś musiało się stać.

– A jaka to oferta? – Wziął szklankę z biurka i wypił mały łyk, starając się być nonszalancki.

– Na pewno nie chcemy od ciebie niczego, czego już byś nie robił dla Voldemorta.

Lucjusz skrzywił się odruchowo na to imię, po czym kiwnął głową i wypił resztę. Kierunek wiatru ustalił się sam.

– Niech będzie – uznał. Nic nie mogło być dla Malfoya lepszą kartą przetargową niż wizja ubóstwa.

– Wspaniale. – Marta wstała zza biurka, Decima wrzuciła papierosa do nietkniętej whisky, a Norma zebrała brakujące galeony z podłogi i wsadziła do skrzyni. Wiedźmy w spokoju ruszyły do drzwi gabinetu, podczas gdy Lucjusz wciąż rozważał swoje szanse na szybkie rzucenie trzech Niewybaczalnych.

– I naprawdę sądzisz, że czymś się różnisz od Sama-Wiesz-Kogo? – krzyknął za nimi, gdy Marta już złapała za klamkę.

– O, mój drogi panie Malfoy, oczywiście, że nie. – Odwrócił się do nich, by zostać poczęstowanym kolejnym upiornym uśmiechem. – Podium właśnie się zwolniło, a ja zamierzam je przejąć.

§§§

Lucjusz Malfoy miał plan. Nierozsądnym byłoby opróżnić dom ze wszystkich czarnomagicznych artefaktów. Doskonale wiedział, czego aurorzy będą szukać, wiedział też, że będą go podejrzewać tylko bardziej jeśli niczego nie znajdą. Pozbył się bardzo dyskretnie najbardziej obciążających go dowodów, część zostanie odkryta przez aurorów w banku Gringotta, ale nie będzie to nic, co stwarzałoby możliwość wsadzenia go do Azkabanu. Odbędzie obowiązkowy areszt, ale dzięki pozyskanym tydzień temu pieniądzom trzech wiedźm nie dopuści do procesu. Będzie działał szybko i z dużym przebiciem gotówkowym. Pozwoli się wstępnie aresztować. Pozwoli im udokumentować to, co zostało z Mrocznego Znaku na jego lewym przedramieniu. Narcyza z dzieckiem dzień wcześniej błyskawicznie udała się do „sanatorium we Francji", podczas gdy Lucjusz został i skoro świt przywitał aurorów i grupę inspektorów z Departamentu Tajemnic.

– Alastorze. – Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, gdy starszy auror odczytywał nakaz aresztowania. Gdy zobaczył ten uśmiech, Moody przerwał w pół słowa i wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z resztą czarodziejów. Po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze Alastor poczuł, że robi się na to wszystko za stary.

Wszystko rozgrywało się w tempie ekspresowym, zupełnie jakby Knot obmyślił całą strategię zawczasu. Nikt rozsądny go o to nie podejrzewał, wszyscy wiedzieli, że za większością rozsądnych planów stał Albus Dumbledore i jego Zakon Feniksa. To, co rozegrało się tej fatalnej nocy w domu Potterów było na ustach wszystkich jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. W tym czasie Wewnętrzny Krąg przestał istnieć, aresztowania były na porządku dziennym, świat czarodziejski powoli się odbudowywał. Wielu śmierciożerców zginęło, ale nie zanim zabrali ze sobą na drugą stronę jeszcze więcej dzielnych aurorów. Część szemranych postaci wymigała się od Azkabanu, część poszła siedzieć dobrowolnie, a niejaki Severus Snape najwyraźniej zapadł się pod ziemię.

§§§

Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy Malfoy dostał od wiedźm pierwsze tajemnicze instrukcje. Jak dotąd rozporządzał rozsądnie ich gotówką i tylko się zastanawiał, do czego był im potrzebny. Szybko się przekonał, że przede wszystkim chodziło o jego czystokrwistą reputację i fakt, że Malfoya można było podejrzewać tylko o dyskretną korupcję – nigdy o szemrane interesy.

Siedziba Grubymi Nićmi Szyte, sklepu Normy Jones z tkaninami różnego rodzaju, znajdowała się dokładnie u wylotu Ulicy Pokątnej, blisko Dziurawego Kotła i w sąsiedzkiej odległości od Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Żadna szanująca się krawcowa nie zapuściłaby się nigdy w tak podejrzane tereny, dlatego sklep większość sprzedaży prowadził wysyłkowo i bardzo dobrze na tym wychodził. Nikt w magicznym Londynie nie wątpił bowiem, że najlepsze materiały i nici najwyższego gatunku można kupić tylko u madame Jones. Właścicielka zaglądała tam rzadko, sklep był zamknięty częściej niż był otwarty, ale dzisiejszy dzień należał do wyjątków. Dziś siedziała za ladą pewna niezbyt rozgarnięta pomocnica, która nawet nie usłyszała dzwonka przy drzwiach. Lucjusz rozejrzał się po zakurzonym sklepie z dezaprobatą i postukał laską w skrzypiącą podłogę. Wewnątrz panował niemały bałagan, co chwila nad głową przelatywały mu sowy, gdzieś w kącie walały się niewykorzystane manekiny, a magiczny centymetr fruwał pod powiększonym zaklęciem wysokim sufitem. Sam sklep madame Jones z zewnątrz wydawał się malutki, ale wewnątrz był to lokal więcej niż rozsądnych wymiarów: dwupiętrowy, w staromodnym stylu, z antresolą, niezliczonymi regałami i drabinami, dzięki którym można się było dostać na najwyższe półki. Światło wpadało przez zakurzone, strzeliste okna przy suficie i wszędzie w sklepie unosił się zapach mocnej kawy. Na tyłach, jak domyślał się pan Malfoy, musiało być bardzo rozbudowane zaplecze, starannie jednak ukryte przed oczami osób nieupoważnionych. Nad ladą rozciągały się półki z nieskończonymi rzędami belek materiału, w oszklonej witrynie stały stosy różnokolorowych nici. Część towaru była lokalna, część ściągana nie wiadomo skąd, część importowana z najdalszych zakątków świata. Biznes z pewnością nie podupadał, księgi musiały być w porządku… Gdyby tu i ówdzie wpadł jakiś niespodziewany zarobek, na pewno łatwo byłoby go zataić przed skarbówką. Lucjusz był pod wrażeniem skrupulatności operacji. Cóż, wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik oprócz tego mało reprezentacyjnego brzydkiego kaczątka, które siedziało za ladą, z nosem w małej, niebieskiej książce.

– Dzień dobry. – Pan Malfoy postanowił zaznaczyć swoją obecność.

Kobieta podskoczyła, a książka wypadła jej z rąk i upadła na podłodze tuż przed nim. Lucjusz trącił okładkę laską i uniósł brew.

– „Alicja w Krainie Czarów"? – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Kobieta pokiwała gorliwie głową. Przyjrzał jej się uważniej. Twarz nie robiła zniewalającego wrażenia, podobnie splątane, przedwcześnie siwiejące włosy i stary, rudy sweter. Jedyne, co mogło zwracać uwagę to długa blizna, która szpeciła jej szyję i kawałek ramienia.

– Tak. Przepraszam, czym mogę służyć? – zapytała szybko.

Ten akcent. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się jeszcze uprzejmiej. Wiedźmy pozwoliły mu, jak widać, dobijać targu z plebsem.

– Przyszedłem odebrać paczkę – powiedział powoli, zupełnie jak gdyby podejrzewał u niej niedorozwój.

– Tak, oczywiście. Nazwisko? – Odwróciła się na chwilę i to wystarczyło. Wysunął różdżkę z laski, świsnęło zaklęcie. Zajrzał w jej umysł wyjątkowo delikatnie, szybko odnalazł jej imię i lokalizację paczki po którą przyszedł, ale poza tym umysł kobiety był kompletną pustką. Dziwne. Kim ona była? Zawahał się chwilę, a potem wypuścił ją spod działania zaklęcia.

– Co się tu odbywa, młoda damo? – zapytał miękko.

W jej wielkich oczach nie dostrzegł nawet cienia strachu. Widocznie nie takie rzeczy jej robiono.

– Sprzedajemy materiały i artykuły krawieckie, panie Malfoy – odparła, nieco nieprzytomnie. To zamglenie w jej spojrzeniu trochę go zastanowiło.

– Skąd znasz moje nazwisko?

– Ciocia Norma powiedziała, że przyjdzie pan po paczkę. Towar przedniej jakości, pozwolę sobie powiedzieć… Sama pakowałam.

– Sama pakowałaś, powiadasz? – Uniósł podbródek, taksując ją surowym spojrzeniem – Czym jeszcze się zajmujesz?

– Nie wolno mi powiedzieć, panie Malfoy.

Znowu rzucił na nią _Legilimens_ , kobieta jęknęła z bólu gdy tak brutalnie wdarł się do jej pamięci, ale nie udało mu się przedrzeć przez bariery, które ktoś założył tam wcześniej. Widocznie nieszczęsna niewolnica tych trzech raszpli nie tylko nie była panią swojego losu, ale też i własnego umysłu. I to już od bardzo dawna, bo najwcześniejsze wspomnienia były sprzed miesiąca.

– Jesteś bardzo uprzejma. – Opuścił różdżkę. – Odpowiednie tytułowanie klientów lepszych od siebie jest bardzo ważne w interesach, _chérie._ – Rozejrzał się z zainteresowaniem wokół, podczas gdy ona wyjęła spod lady jego paczkę, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Szyjecie tu ubrania?

– Czasami. – Wpisała odbiór do księgi i podsunęła mu do podpisu.

– A… Co robicie z… Resztkami? Czemu tu tak leżą? – Malfoy wskazał na walające się po podłodze sznurki i ścinki.

– Ach. – Kobieta przymknęła z rozmarzeniem oczy. – Kilimy – skłamała.

– Kilimy?

– Tak. Takie na ścian-…

– Wiem, co to kilimy, dziecko. – Wartość tych w choćby jednym korytarzu zachodniego skrzydła Malfoy Manor z pewnością przekraczała wartość tego sklepu. Jakim cudem dziewczyna mogła kłamać z taką wprawą było niesłychane. Wyraźnie nie doceniał tych trzech staruch. Przydałoby się tu słynne serum prawdy Snape'a, ale gdzie on, na gacie Salazara, znajdzie teraz Snape'a? Podobno już dawno nie żył, a szkoda, bo w takim wypadku zabrał większość receptur do grobu.

– Dobrze – uznał. – To wystarczy. – Złożył szybką parafkę w odpowiedniej rubryczce podsuniętej przez kobietę księgi. Wbił w nią potem czujne spojrzenie. – Nie możemy jednak pozwolić, żebyś chodziła po Pokątnej i rozpowiadała, że mnie widziałaś. To byłoby nierozsądne, a to z kolei – niedopuszczalne. – Zerknął w przypływie inspiracji na leżącą wciąż na podłodze „Alicję w Krainie Czarów" i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie ruszaj się, _chérie!_ I raz i dwa! – Kobieta cofnęła się nieco pod ścianę, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, gdy trafiło ją kolejne zaklęcie.

Chwilę później nieszczęsna obserwowała w szoku jak gigantyczny biały królik wychodzi ze sklepu z paczką, a jakby tego było mało – kłania jej się na do widzenia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział czwarty**

Małe cuda

 ** _Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem, 1980_**

Wojna nie służyła nikomu, a już z pewnością nie skromnemu czarodziejowi z własnym biznesem do prowadzenia. Aberforth Dumbledore opierał się w zamyśleniu o ladę barową i pykał długą, wąską fajkę. Kłęby siwego dymu, które unosiły się wokół niego, odpowiadały idealnie jego czarnym myślom, które teraz mnożyły mu się w głowie. Nic już nie będzie takie samo, o nie. Gospoda pustoszała z dnia na dzień. Hogsmeade podupadło, codziennie ktoś inny pakował manatki i uciekał do rodziny, do kuzynów, do całkiem obcych. Byle dalej od Anglii pod butem Mrocznego.

Aberforth już dawno podejrzewał, że temu szalonemu faszyście brak piątej klepki, ale to co miał okazję czytać ostatnio w _Proroku_ przechodziło najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać był najwyraźniej zwyczajnie zdeterminowany, by zrównać ten kraj z ziemią i zatańczyć na zgliszczach. Zerknął nieprzychylnie w stronę sakiewki z utargiem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to najpierw zatańczy na tym, co zostanie z jego gospody. Zanosiło się na bardzo chude lata.

Tej zimnej, deszczowej nocy w gospodzie siedziało tylko pięć osób. Jeden gagatek zamówił kawę i robił takie miny przy jej spożywaniu, że Dumbledore'a aż świerzbiły palce, żeby go wyrzucić. Niestety, nie miał powodu, ale nie tracił nadziei. Noc jeszcze młoda. Trzy wiedźmy, skulone przy kominku, w czarnych szatach i obszernych kapturach na głowie, okazały się porządniejsze. Oprócz tej czerni. Czarne, czarne, wszystko czarne. Moda na śmierciożercę, czy jak? Zamówiły trzy szklanki Ognistej i dzieliły się jednym papierosem na długiej, czarnej fifce. Tytoń był podły i śmierdzący, ale Aberforth nie miał serca kazać im palić na zewnątrz, nie w taką ulewę. Ostatnia osoba, wyjątkowo dziwna kobieta, siedziała w pokoju na górze i wciąż czekała. Zazdrościł jej cierpliwości. Jego brat z pewnością lubił mieć swoje wejścia, dziś też sobie nie darował. Kiedy tylko mignęły mu w wejściu jego jaskrawe szaty, właściciel gospody wypuścił kilka kółek z dymu i machnął na to wszystko ręką. Więcej zamówień nie przewidywał. Poszedł nastawić czajnik na herbatę. Równie dobrze może się trochę rozgrzać, dziś nic ważnego nie będzie się tu działo.

§§§

 ** _1982_**

Lucjusz Malfoy nie był jedynym czarodziejem z planem. Severus w swojej strategii przetrwania od dawna polegał przede wszystkim na ludzkiej ignorancji. Narkotyk uśmierzył skutecznie postcruciatusowe bóle i nie zrobił prawie nic poza tym. Opium to dziwna substancja, która nie powoduje halucynacji bardziej inwazyjnych od tego rodzaju oderwania, gdy jest się na granicy wyczerpania, ale sen jeszcze nie nadchodzi. Dlatego Severus był przytomny i w miarę świadomy, ale bardzo zły na siebie, bo mimo wszystko dał się zaskoczyć. Teraz potrzebował planu B. Nie był przygotowany, że znajdą go tak szybko. Po pierwsze, nie był przygotowany na to, że ktokolwiek sforsuje jego zabezpieczenia. Te trzy z pewnością były potężne. Cholera, a przecież nawet mugole nie mogli go tu znaleźć. Wszystkie papiery na mieszkanie były podpisane fałszywym nazwiskiem, dokumenty i cała przykrywka opierała się na sztucznie stworzonym alter ego: niejakiej Natalii Czechow, nobliwej emigrantce z Moskwy, której nikt nie podejrzewałby o bycie śmierciojadem w ukryciu. Plan teoretycznie nie do przejrzenia.

Oprócz tego, że widocznie musiał popełnić błąd przy wymazywaniu pamięci tej niedorzecznej kobiecie z laboratorium, bo te trzy jednak go znalazły. To było niewybaczalne, ale jeszcze nie paraliżowało kompletnie jego szans na przeżycie. Musiał tylko jakoś się pozbyć Lucjusza, a że pan Malfoy był snobem i hipokrytą i w życiu nie wziął do ust więcej niż kieliszka alkoholu na raz, to teraz Snape leżał spokojnie na kanapie i udawał nieprzytomnego. I planował. W międzyczasie zastanawiał się jak dyskretnie wyciągnąć różdżkę i uwolnić się z więzów. Niestety, było to niemożliwe. Malfoy musiał mu ją wyjąć wcześniej z kieszeni. Utknął.

– Wiem, że nie śpisz, _mon ami._ Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. – Usłyszał jak Lucjusz wyciąga spokojnie swoją różdżkę. Cholera. Więc to koniec. Otworzył leniwie jedno oko, na co jego dawny kolega uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, a potem zdjął mu knebel. Więc chciał rozmawiać? To mogło mu kupić nieco czasu.

– Severusie – wymruczał, tak jak musi mruczeć kot, który szykuje się do ataku. – To ciągłe i uparte pozostawanie żywym, gdy tak wielu chce cię widzieć martwym jest przejawem bardzo złych manier.

– Wiedziałbyś coś o tym, nieprawdaż? Wparadowywać tak człowiekowi do mieszkania… – Mistrz eliksirów próbował usiąść, ale więzy były zbyt ciasne. – Mógłbyś? – Zerknął na nie wymownie, a ku jego zdumieniu Malfoy wysłuchał prośby. Snape był ponownie wolny, a to znaczyło, że chyba dziś nie zginie. Przynajmniej nie od razu. Najwyraźniej Lucjusz chciał rozmawiać, ale o czym mieliby niby rozmawiać? Czego mógł chcieć? Teraz, kiedy Snape nie miał żadnej karty przetargowej, negocjacje mogły wymagać nieco ekwilibrystyki kombinatorskiej.

– Zapewne się zastanawiasz… – zaczął Lucjusz.

– Tak. – Severus usiadł powoli i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie.

– I nie zamierzasz się szarpać? Odzyskać różdżki, rzucić starą dobrą _Avadą_? – Malfoy obracał w palcach swoją długą, czarną różdżkę i udawał zamyślonego. W rzeczywistości sam wyglądał jakby właśnie kontemplował wyżej wymienioną listę czynności. Snape posłał mu swój najlepszy szyderczy uśmieszek.

– Chcesz się ze mną pojedynkować, Lu? Odważnie. – Próbował złapać różdżkę, ale Malfoy był szybszy.

– _Quid pro quo._ – Wstał i przespacerował w tę i z powrotem po brudnym dywanie, po czym złapał krzesło za oparcie i nachylił się do dawnego kolegi. – Nie będzie żadnego pojedynkowania się i spektakularnych zaklęć, Snape. Muszę cię rozczarować. Teraz tkwimy w tym razem i mamy naprawdę mało czasu.

– Tkwimy w… Tkwimy w czym razem? – W oczach Lucjusza były tego rodzaju niepokojące iskry, które ostatnim razem widział kiedy Malfoy opowiadał mu o pewnym bardzo potężnym, fascynującym czarodzieju, który właśnie rekrutuje popleczników. Lu przepadał za tego rodzaju elitarnymi grupami. – Z tego co wiem, to nie ciebie Ministerstwo chce skrócić o głowę – warknął w końcu, wciąż próbując się domyślić dokąd zmierza ta konwersacja. – To, że jeszcze nie siedzisz w Azkabanie musiało być, jak sądzę, biurokratycznym niedopatrzeniem? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i rozejrzał za papierosami. Zniknęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ostatnio był tu taki ruch, że nie miał nawet solidnych podejrzeń. To mógł być każdy. Cholerny świat! Wchodzą ci do domu, robią śmierciożercze propozycje i zabierają fajki.

– Każdy ma swoje sekrety, przestań być taki melodramatyczny. To straszliwie nudny przymiot i w ogóle do ciebie nie pasuje.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami, zrobił to specjalnie i z satysfakcją zauważył, że Lucjusz zmarszczył nos. Nie znosił, gdy Severus to robił. To jego zgrzytanie wzbudzało w nim nieprzyjemny dreszcz, jak skrobanie paznokciami po tablicy. Albo brązowe buty ubrane do czarnej szaty.

– Naprawdę, Snape. Użyj nieco wyobraźni. – Usiadł z powrotem na krześle. –Czarny Pan nie żyje, nie możemy się zajmować przeszłością jeśli mamy przetrwać tu i teraz. – Zaklęciem przywołał z łazienki swoje rękawiczki i płaszcz, które zaraz zaczął pracowicie otrzepywać, jak gdyby miały zajść brudem od samego faktu przebywania w tej ruderze.

– Ty nie wydajesz się mieć z tym większych problemów. Jak zwykle. – Severus przetarł oczy i próbował zebrać myśli. Przywiązanie Lucjusza do swojej garderoby na pewno mogłoby zająć cały rozdział w podręczniku schorzeń i zwichrowań psychicznych.

– Snape, ja cię proszę, nie bądź złośliwy. Prawda jest taka, że mogłem cię wydać…

– Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Dlaczego?

– To byłoby karygodne marnotrawstwo okazji. I twoich umiejętności.

– Moich umiejętności? – Zerknął na niego nieufnie. – Ciekawe.

– Przestań się tak nisko cenić. Czarny Pan mógł znaleźć jakiegokolwiek mistrza eliksirów, a z jakiegoś powodu na osobistego dostawcę wybrał właśnie ciebie.

– Bo byłem na tyle młody i głupi, żeby wierzyć w jego mrzonki.

– To już nie wierzysz?

W odpowiedzi Snape rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie i zapadł się głębiej w kanapę. To był temat na o wiele za długą dyskusję, na którą teraz nie miał siły.

– Już nie. Nie wiem. To wszystko było takie… zbyt proste.

– Nic z tego nie było proste, _mon petit ami_. – Lucjusz przewiesił płaszcz przez oparcie krzesła i wbił w Severusa badawcze spojrzenie.

– Nie proste, a raczej… – Snape położył sobie rękę na czole i odchylił głowę w tył, szukając słów. – Łatwe i zbyt trudne do wymazania.

Lucjusz zerknął na swoją lewą rękę.

– Tak. Wciąż gdzieś tam jest, prawda?

– Hm.

– Myślisz, że żyje? Że jednak nie umarł?

– Nie wiem, ale jak mi oddasz różdżkę mogę cię wysłać do stu diabłów i sam się spytasz. – Zmiana tonu i tego rodzaju pytania były trochę niepodobne do zwykle pewnego siebie Lucjusza. Snape zrobił się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy. – Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? Nie wiem. – Wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na Malfoya. – Mów lepiej czego ty ode mnie chcesz. Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić, nie zamierzasz mnie wydać…

– Tego nie powiedziałem. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, a mistrz eliksirów tylko przewrócił oczami. – No, już się tak nie denerwuj. Nie mam zamiaru cię komplementować, Snape, ale jako jedyna znana mi osoba, która umie uwarzyć porządne Veritaserum jesteś raczej niezbędnym składnikiem czarodziejskiego świata. Na razie. Przykro mi. – Choćby jego włosy były nie wiadomo jak brudne, a charakter paskudny, to jednak skurczybyk był nieprzeciętnie utalentowany, to Lucjusz musiał przyznać, nawet jeśli nie przeszłoby mu to przez gardło. Snape był mu potrzebny, Snape'a zawsze dało się odpowiednio wykorzystać.

Severus kontemplował chwilę jego słowa, a potem podjął bardzo szybką i bardzo łatwą decyzję. Najwyraźniej wyrobił sobie w tym kierunku pewien nawyk, a skoro i tak nie miał większego wyboru… Znowu.

– Czego właściwie chcą od ciebie te wiedźmy, Lu? – Zmienił nagle temat. – Co tu się wyprawia? I kim jest ta mugolka?

Lucjusz zacmokał cicho. Żeby to on wiedział.

– Z tego co wiem, to nie jest mugolka. Ale nie wiem kim jest.

– A te trzy?

– Cholera wie, Snape! Nie wiem.

– Jak widać obydwaj jesteśmy dość niedoinformowani.

– Możemy przestać roztrząsać to, co nieistotne?

– Czyli niedotyczące twej osoby?

– Jakbyś zgadł. I skup się! Nieważne kim są. Sęk w tym, że pomożesz mi się ich pozbyć.

– Pozbyć? – parsknął. – Nie widziałeś jak tu wparowały? Myślisz, że zostawiłem drzwi ot tak otwarte na oścież?

Malfoy zastanowił się chwilę nad jego słowami.

– Nie, na pewno nie – uznał w końcu. – Masz wrodzoną paranoję, Snape. Wierzę ci. Wiem jak kochasz gości.

– Hm.

– Przestań na mnie chrząkać, jesteś bezczelny. – Pstryknął mu przed oczami, ale zaraz cofnął rękę, bo mina Snape'a wyrażała chęć jej odgryzienia. – Te trzy mają mnie w garści, ale z twoją pomocą i małą intrygą mogę się z tego wyplątać.

– A co ja będę z tego miał? – Przeciągnął się i znów wyciągnął przed siebie długie, pająkowate nogi, patrząc przy tym na Lucjusza tak drwiąco, że tylko siła woli nie pozwoliła mu Severusa porządnie przekląć.

– Poczucie przynależności i bezpieczniejsze życie? – Uśmiechnął się niczym obwoźny sprzedawca wadliwych odkurzaczy.

– Aha. Już to gdzieś kiedyś słyszałem…

§§§

Severus Snape uznał, że ma niebanalny talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. Być może też jakieś inklinacje samobójcze. Żyłkę do autodestrukcji. I podświadome pragnienie śmierci, to na pewno też. Do tego jeszcze robił się naiwny, bo Lucjusz Malfoy znowu wciągnął go w swoje spiski i plany. Szczwany Malfoy lubił się wyręczać innymi. Czemu Snape nigdy nie miał wyboru? Być może to ta autodestrukcja. On sobie ten wybór po prostu sam odbierał, niech szlag trafi wszystkie plany i próby odkupienia win. Chociaż czasem się zastanawiał, co by było, gdyby rok temu nie wysłał tej sowy do Dumbledore'a. Ciekawe, czy stary się domyślił… Nie, na pewno nie. I na pewno nie mogło to zadziałać jako odkupienie win. Jeden mały dobry uczynek w obliczu tysiąca paskudnych rzeczy, które robił i kazano mu robić… Różnica była zerowa. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z dementorami. Zbyt wiele złych wspomnień, zjedzą go żywcem. Wielu prawdopodobnie widziało go w roli truciciela i szalonego zabójcy, ale prawda była taka, że w swojej śmierciożerczej karierze i zresztą całym marnym życiu, choćby nie wiadomo jak cynicznie do tego podchodził, Severus Snape zabił jedną osobę. Tylko i aż. Ta jedna _Avada_ wystarczyła, by nim potrząsnąć lepiej, niż cokolwiek innego. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, w jak głębokim bagnie tkwi. Ale było już za późno na ratunek. Kiedy tamtej nocy podsłuchał przepowiednię, zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką zrobić mógł: ostrzegł Zakon. I natychmiast zniknął. Myślał o tym często i zastanawiał się, czy to coś zmieniło. Pewnie nie, ale może jednak? Jeśli go złapią i tak osądzą jako śmierciojada, a on nie będzie się stawiał, ale najpierw kupi jeszcze trochę pożyczonego czasu. Specjalnie mu się nie spieszyło do wieczności.

Nachylił się w skupieniu nad kociołkiem, obserwując obłoczek bladej pary, która unosiła się leniwie znad mieszaniny. W porządku. Wygląda dobrze. Jakim cudem dał się znowu wciągnąć w podejrzane interesy? Coś mu umknęło. Być może życie mu po prostu niemiłe?

– Niewiarygodne. – Charłaczka podeszła bliżej do jego stanowiska pracy, kompletnie rozpraszając jego myśli. Prawie podskoczył. Nie spodziewał się, że ma towarzystwo. Spojrzał na nią z pretensją, ale ona w ogóle go nie zauważała. Obserwowała ogień pod kociołkiem.

– Wiem – warknął. – Idź stąd, jestem zajęty.

– Niewiarygodne, że zamierzasz pracować w tak średniowiecznych warunkach. Mogę ci przynieść jeden z moich palników, będzie sto razy szybciej.

Co za impertynencja! Mugolskie palniki pod jego kociołkiem, aha! Nozdrza zafalowały mu ostrzegawczo, ale ona nadal nie zwracała uwagi. Zaczęła przeglądać butelki i fiolki przy kociołku, co było na tyle bezczelne i absolutnie niedopuszczalne, że zacisnął palce na różdżce. Musiał nie zauważyć jak weszła. Albo Lucjusz dał jej klucz. Drań.

– Niezwykłe. – Nachyliła się nad kociołkiem i powąchała zawartość. Severus zmrużył oczy, próbując siłą woli doprowadzić miksturę do wybuchu. Niestety. – Poprzez stopniowe podgrzewanie muszą się z tego uwalniać dwucukry, nigdy bym nie wpadła, że w magii będziecie używać śliwek. To jakieś antidotum? – Spojrzała na niego badawczo. Snape zmrużył oczy i odsunął ją bezceremonialnie na bok.

– Obiad – wycedził.

– Co? – Uniosła brwi.

– Będę to jeść.

– Ach.

Wyciągnął ze zlewu przybrudzoną miskę, a z szafki kawałek lekko czerstwego chleba. Nałożył sobie sporą porcję paćki z kociołka, ale że wciąż czuł na plecach podejrzliwe spojrzenie westchnął cierpiętniczo i odwrócił się do niej, z wyraźną niechęcią i przesadzonym trudem.

– Chciałaś czegoś? – zapytał jedwabistym tonem, sugerującym bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy, jeśli ona zaraz się stąd nie wyniesie.

– Wiesz, mam u siebie świeży chleb, mogę ci… – Zaczęła miąć naderwany rękaw starego swetra.

– Nie, dziękuję – wycedził. – Jeśli nie masz tu żadnego interesu, to łaskawie zamknij za sobą drzwi.

– Właściwie to…

Uniósł pytająco brew, rzucając jej spojrzenie sugerujące jej rychłą śmierć w męczarniach, jeśli w tej sekundzie nie będzie się streszczać w kierunku zakończenia wypowiedzi. Najlepiej jak najszybszego zakończenia.

– Jeśli będziesz miał chwilę to właśnie dostałam pocztą nowe sadzonki – powiedziała nadnaturalnie szybko i na jednym wdechu.

Severus zerknął na swój obiad, po czym odstawił na blat kuchenny i machnięciem różdżki zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem. Szybkim _Evanesco_ opróżnił jego zawartość.

– Nie pali się, możesz zjeść. – Moira wycofała się w stronę wyjścia. Ten facet był stanowczo zbyt dziwny.

– Jeśli teraz je powiększę, sok będzie gotowy za pół godziny. – Włożył buty i puścił ją pierwszą w drzwiach. Dopilnował, żeby tym razem zaklęcia na mieszkaniu były jeszcze mocniejsze, niż dotąd.

– Tak, ale nie musisz teraz…

Poszedł za nią na górę, nagle skupiony na swoich myślach. Testował nowe zabezpieczenia, w końcu dojdzie do tego jak te trzy rozpracowały jego magię. A wtedy zemsta będzie straszna.

– Widzę, że w tym tygodniu rozumiesz magię? – zapytał w końcu.

– Co? – Rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które podsumował w myślach jako wzrok tęskniący za rozumem i tylko machnął ręką.

– Nieważne. Które przyszły? Czerwone czy białe? – Wszedł za nią do mieszkania. Głupia dziewczyna, drzwi nie były nawet zamknięte na klucz!

– Czerwone. Podobno sok ma być różowy, bardzo mocny. – Poszła przodem do laboratorium, gdzie bzyczały nieustannie lampy UV i domowy generator prądu. Severus nie wiedział, jak ona może znosić tak irytujące bzyczenie. On potrzebował do skupienia absolutnej ciszy. Wysokie maki prężyły grube łodygi prawie po sam sufit – nieoceniona pomoc eliksiru Severusa. Wciąż krzywił się na samą myśl. Jego nieprzeciętne umiejętności warzycielskie zmarnowane na produkcji odżywek do kwiatów. Jak nisko upadł…

– Chodź. – Założyła maskę i dała mu jedną. Machnął ręką, ale nie usłuchała i prawie wcisnęła mu ją na twarz. Zmrużyła oczy. – Ćpun. Chodź, bo wyschną.

Otworzyła kartonowe pudełko, w którym przyszły trzy, bardzo niemrawe sadzonki.

Szturchnęła paczkę. – I jak? Zrobisz nad nimi te swoje małe cuda?

Severus nachylił się nad sadzonkami w skupieniu, ignorując powyższą uwagę i nie zamierzając po raz kolejny tłumaczyć jej różnicy pomiędzy Bogiem a magią. To nie miało sensu. Religijność Irlandczyków doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.

– Dobrze – stwierdził sucho i podwinął rękawy dziurawego, w dobrych czasach czarnego, swetra. – Przynieś doniczki. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy. – Salazarze, na co mu przyszło…


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział piąty**

Panaceum

Albus Dumbledore zawsze rozważał moralność w kategorii tej jednej, wiecznie milczącej ciotki, która na proszonych obiadach siedzi na samym końcu stołu, ukradkiem robi na drutach i ogólnie przez większość czasu zajmuje się sobą, ale gdy w końcu ktoś się do niej odzywa, okazuje się, że przez ten cały czas miała do powiedzenia całkiem rozsądne rzeczy. Zmarnowane szanse, niewątpliwie. Zmarnowane szanse, uznawał osobiście najpotężniejszy czarodziej dwudziestego wieku, są w tym wszystkim całkiem podobne do tego ostatniego kawałka ciasta, który przeleżał w lodówce tak dużo czasu, że wszyscy domownicy zdążyli stracić na niego apetyt.

Zbliżał się nowy rok szkolny i dyrektor Hogwartu miał jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu na przemyślenia różnego sortu. Wojna skończyła się bardzo niespodziewanie w stosunku do tego jak się zaczęła, a zaczynała się powoli, metodycznie, ukradkiem. Do tego stopnia ukradkiem, że gdy Voldemort ujawnił swoją obecność w pełnej krasie, było już za późno na powolne układanie strategii.

Fawkes spłynął z gracją ze swojej żerdzi i zatoczył pod sufitem majestatyczne koło, tylko po to, by zniknąć za oknem. Odleciał w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, co Dumbledore przyjął bez zaskoczenia. Feniks z pewnością wiedział co robi, widocznie nastąpiła jakaś wyższa konieczność. Czarodziej poprawił okulary na nosie i odchylił się dalej na fotelu, na chwilę odrywając od „Proroka Codziennego". Musiał zrobić sobie przerwę. Czarodziejski świat podnoszący się z upadku koncentrował się, według Dumbledore'a, zupełnie nie na tych aspektach życia, na których powinien. Z okładki gazety szczerzyła się opętańczo Bellatrix Lestrange, którą w końcu czekał proces, Rita Skeeter roztrząsała brudną przeszłość niemal każdego, kto nawinął jej się pod pióro, a Korneliusz Knot nadal odmawiał komentarza w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Azkaban zapełniał się powoli wszystkimi, którzy zasłużyli sobie na wieloletni pobyt. No, prawie wszystkimi.

Albus odsunął przestronną szufladę biurka, w której trzymał korespondencję. Była prawie pusta, starał się załatwiać wszystkie sprawy na bieżąco, ale z tyłu głowy wciąż dręczyło go tych kilka najtrudniejszych, niezałatwionych. Oprócz pustego, świątecznego pudełka po czekoladowych żabach, w szufladzie leżała jedna, prosta koperta ze znaczkiem ze stacji benzynowej w Portsmouth. Na przodzie, w wielkim pośpiechu, wąskim i zbitym pismem ktoś naskrobał nazwisko dyrektora. Adresat czytał ten list tyle razy, że znał go już na pamięć. Nie było to wielkim wysiłkiem, wiadomość była niezwykle zwięzła, choć Dumbledore lubił tę świadomość, że w swoim wieku posiada jeszcze tak wspaniałe umiejętności kojarzenia. Nadawca postanowił pozostać anonimowym i się nie podpisał, jego trud był jednak zbyteczny. Swego czasu wszystkie prace pisane tą samą nerwową, ciasną czcionką zyskiwały najlepsze oceny z eliksirów, jakie Hogwart widział od bardzo dawna. Przypuszczalnie przedtem ostatni Wybitny na owutemach otrzymał Horacy Slughorn. Dumbledore zamyślił się głęboko i zasunął szufladę. Tak, moralność to istotnie ciekawa rzecz.

§§§

Do połowy dziewiętnastego wieku produkty roślinne stanowiły solidną bazę dla niemal całej medycyny. Herbatka z naparstnicy leczyła niewydolność serca, kora wierzby działała jako środek przeciwbólowy, a opium i jego pochodne stosowano jako szeroko pojęte panaceum. Chyba największym powodem tej popularności był fakt, że po prostu działało. Działało dobrze i natychmiast, a chociaż skutki tej kuracji były łatwe do przewidzenia, powszechność specyfiku czyniła uzależnienie łatwiejszym. Równie często lekarze zalecali laudanum, alkoholową nalewkę z opium. Szczególnie na „histerię" – popularne w tamtych czasach określanie wyhodowania przez kobiety jakiejkolwiek formy charakteru. Alkaloidy opium hamowały kaszel, przynosiły ulgę od chronicznych boleści, pomagały zasnąć, a nawet… Oddalały melancholię. Samo to już brzmi jak magiczny specyfik, nic dziwnego, że był szczególnie modny również w świecie czarodziejskim.

Spektrum bolączek, które łagodziło opium było bardzo szerokie, a konkurencja właściwie znikoma – oczywiście dopóki nie nadeszła era morfiny. Opium zachowało się zatem w pamięci zachodniego świata jako relikt przeszłości, egzotyczna zabawka elit, źródło mrocznej inspiracji wczesnych powieści grozy i eteryczny nałóg wiecznie zemdlonych wiktoriańskich dam. Kto by się spodziewał, że ten wręcz metafizyczny narkotyk będzie przechodził drugą młodość niemal sto lat później, w magicznym Londynie? Lucjusz Malfoy na pewno nie, a przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy. Rzecz jasna, na początku plan tych trzech w ogóle do niego nie przemawiał.

Kiedy tylko Lucjusz dowiedział się o wszystkim, najpierw miał ochotę zaśmiać się wiedźmom w twarz. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił. Sam fakt ile brudu miały na niego samego wzbudzał w nim niepokój na tyle silny, że nie zamierzał im się przeciwstawiać. Co jeszcze mogły wiedzieć? Co jeszcze wiedziały o innych? Czy to była tajemnica ich wpływów? Prawdopodobnie. Współpraca z tą podejrzaną trójką wzbudzała w Lucjuszu pewne wątpliwości, ale była niezwykle łatwa. Przede wszystkim z dwóch powodów: zyski przechodziły najśmielsze oczekiwania, a dzięki Snape'owi nie musiał łączyć niczego bezpośrednio ze swoją osobą. Malfoy gratulował sobie w duchu przebiegłości. Po prostu czuł, że ten zdziwaczały skurczybyk jeszcze się na coś przyda. Odbudowanie bogactwa Malfoyów na podejrzanych biznesach nie brzmiało może zbyt dobrze, ale było wysoce opłacalne, a wiedźmom można było ufać jeśli chodzi o ekstensywny research. Ponowna moda na opium? Skoro tak twierdziły… Każdy wiedział, że magiczny świat siedział w kieszeniach starych czarodziejskich rodów, a czarodziejska, jak i każda arystokracja, miała swoje słabości – bardzo łatwo bywała znudzona codziennością. Właśnie ten fakt wiedźmy postanowiły skwapliwie wykorzystać.

Lucjusz od zawsze był świadom, że w towarzystwie, w którym obracał się od maleńkości, dosłownie każdy miał swoje sposoby na przeróżne… Problemy. „Pogoń za smokiem" nie wydała mu się tu specjalnie dziwna, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę co jeszcze czystokrwiści mieli za uszami. Jego matka była uzależniona od laudanum, co było oczywiście znakiem tamtych czasów, Salazarze – doktor Frankenstein też je ubóstwiał. Kuzyn Byron zamawiał z apteki laudanum według swojej własnej receptury, o ile Lucjuszowi wiadomo było z szafranem i smoczą krwią. Nieco ulepszona _Tinctura Opii crocata._ Lord Byron zawsze był niezdrowo zainteresowany demonologią, to mogło wpłynąć na jego… Zdrowie psychiczne.

Niezliczona ilość recept na laudanum była realizowana przez kobiety z czasów młodości jego matki, pamiętał to bardzo słabo, bo umarła zanim jeszcze Lucjusz dostał swój list z Hogwartu, ale wiedział, że każda modna czarownica chciała osiągnąć ten szczególny rodzaj bladości kojarzony z gruźlicą. Eteryczna słabość i bladość były swego czasu szczególnie pożądane przez młode damy. Kobiety! Ich przekonania w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach stanowiły dla Lucjusza prawdziwą zagadkę. Narcyza na przykład twierdziła, że zachowała młodość i urodę dzięki francuskim kremom z nielegalnie pozyskiwaną placentą. Idea była dla Lucjusza nie tylko odpychająca, ale i bardzo kosztowna. Druella Rosier paliła aż do śmierci, chowając nałóg przed mężem i uważając uparcie, że papierosy pomagają jej zachować figurę. Lucjusz był tego naocznym świadkiem podczas pamiętnego przyjęcia noworocznego w siedemdziesiątym siódmym. Jego teściowa zawsze była ekscentryczną kobietą, ale ta suknia zwyczajnie przekraczała granice dobrego smaku. Do tego był jeszcze ten biedny idiota Regulus, który nigdy nie umiał pić w umiarkowanych ilościach, a wisienkę na torcie stanowił Rudolfus Lestrange. O jego pilnie skrywanych skłonnościach do mężczyzn Lucjusz dowiedział się osobiście, chociaż szczerze wolałby pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości. Plan opiumowy był zatem solidny i opierał się na pozornie nieskomplikowanej operacji.

Wśród czarodziejskiej arystokracji proszone przyjęcia były modne może dziesięć lat temu. Odkąd do łask wróciły gorsety i rękawiczki, a madame Malkin zrewolucjonizowała ideę wyjściowych szat dla czarownic, najmodniejszym spędzeniem czasu w piątkowy wieczór były drinki w hotelu: niepowtarzalna okazja do przebywania w towarzystwie przez wielkie „t" i pokazowego szastania galeonami. Oczywiście przedsięwzięcie wymagało nie byle jakiego hotelu, choć okoliczna dzielnica mogła nie wskazywać na specjalne luksusy.

Niedaleko Lewisham i centrum operacyjnego, w którym nieopatrznie zadekował się Severus Snape, znajdowała się nieczynna stacja kolejowa. Wybudowano ją w latach pięćdziesiątych i nigdy nie otworzono, do czego mieszkańcy okolicznych osiedli z czasem kompletnie przywykli. Stare, zamknięte na solidną kłódkę wejście, było od stóp do głów pokryte niezbyt efektownym graffiti, z lewego boku na blaszaną ścianę wiaty pchało się niezwykle zdeterminowane drzewo, gotowe przejąć z powrotem zabrany naturze teren. Nikt nie interesował się stacją zbyt mocno i nikt się nie dziwił, czemu czasem zapuszczają się w te rejony ludzie w dziwacznych pelerynach. W Londynie każdy ubierał się jak tylko miał ochotę i jeśli ktoś chciał prowadzić dziwaczny kult w nieczynnej stacji pociągów podmiejskich, to proszę uprzejmie.

Mugole nie wiedzieli rzecz jasna, że po wypowiedzeniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia, wejście na stację zmieniało się w przejście na najbardziej burżujską dzielnicę magicznego Londynu. Przeciętniacy mogli robić zakupy na Pokątnej, ale najmodniejsze knajpy i najdroższe sklepy z szatami były właśnie tu, na ulicy Szumnej – prawdziwej _Rue de Chic_. Zgodnie z ustawą z 1881 o ochronie magicznych zabytków, cały wystrój ulicy musiał odpowiadać oryginalnym projektom. Kostka brukowa była równiutka i przyjazna cienkim trzewikom eleganckich czarownic. Niemal wszystkie kamienice malowano na biało albo budowano z jasnego kamienia. Ceny nieruchomości sięgały tu granicy absurdu, nie wspominając już o niebotycznym czynszu w lokalach użytkowych.

Wzdłuż Szumnej stały zabytkowe, czarne latarnie gazowe. Były jednymi z pierwszych zainstalowanych w Londynie i wciąż zapalano je i gaszono tradycyjnie. Jeśli zaś jakiś zbłąkany czarodziej o grubym portfelu i wysokich wymaganiach chciałby się zatrzymać w mieście i nie mieć do czynienia z, a phi!, mugolskim Ritzem, na końcu, po prawej stał klejnot w koronie całej dzielnicy. Hotel Salinger: wiekowy, majestatyczny i centrum spotkań czarodziejskiej _crème de la crème._ Trzysta pięćdziesiąt galeonów za noc, eleganccy boye hotelowi w czarnej liberii i sztandarowy drink w menu: Klątwa Kasandry, nazwany po najsłynniejszej mieszkance hotelu, Cassandrze Peterson. Mademoiselle Peterson od lat wynajmowała w hotelu luksusowy apartament na przedostatnim piętrze. Czarodzieje zawsze byli zdumieni, że mugole nigdy się nie zorientowali o prawdziwej tożsamości demonicznej Elviry. Na Merlina, ile wskazówek jeszcze mogli potrzebować?

Założyciel hotelu, Augustus Salinger, był czarodziejem równie bogatym, co otyłym i skąpym. O jego wadze chodziły legendy, a niedostatecznie opłacana służba notorycznie podkradała rodowe srebra. Podobno też Augustus kazał sobie zbudować w domu windę, bo ze względu na swoją tuszę zwyczajnie nie miał siły chodzić po schodach. Po śmierci tego najsłynniejszego czarodziejskiego filantropa, służba domowa została masowo zwolniona przez jego córkę, po tym jak z radością podzielili się wszystkimi dziwactwami pana Salingera z „Prorokiem Codziennym". Po kilku skandalach rodzinny biznes nieco podupadł, ale Marta Salinger, jedyna córka i jedyna spadkobierczyni Augustusa, była kobietą niezwykle zdeterminowaną. Wywodziła się ze starego rodu i starych pieniędzy i absolutnie nie miała w planach się z nimi rozstawać. Przejęła po ojcu interesy i prowadziła hotel żelazną ręką. Lucjusz Malfoy nie mógł się nadziwić swojej fatalnej pamięci. Jak mógł jej nie poznać od razu? Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że skrupulatnie wyparł hotel z pamięci po tym jak Narcyza od miesięcy wierciła mu dziurę w brzuchu, żeby w końcu wybrali się do Salingera z Nottami. O pomyłce i braku pokrewieństwa nie mogło być mowy, Marta wyglądała jak żeńska wersja pana Salingera i była równie doskonała w pomnażaniu majątku. Nie wspominając o tym, że co znamienitsi klienci hotelu mieli w nim zapewnione rozrywki, jak to się mówi, spoza menu. Oczywiście za dodatkową opłatą. Plan Marty Salinger istotnie był solidny, a przedsięwzięcie sięgało głębiej, niż Lucjusz mógłby przypuszczać.

Severus Snape miał natomiast zasięg i koszty operacji tak głęboko w poważaniu, jak było to fizycznie możliwe. Osobiście nie obchodziłoby go, gdyby panna Salinger faktycznie chciała przejąć stołek po Voldemorcie i zrównać Anglię z ziemią. Z pewnością miała ku temu warunki finansowe. Severus prawdopodobnie przyjąłby to z niemałą ulgą. Porzucił już całkowicie plany o wolności i czekał na koniec świata. Wiedźmy zorientowały się o jego umiejętnościach warzycielskich i teraz nie wyściubiał nosa znad kociołka, warząc laudanum. Wszystko dzięki Lucjuszowi, niech go zaraza weźmie. Niestety, Severus dosłownie wszystko musiał robić osobiście. Malfoy umywał ręce, a on nie ufał Moirze, nie mógł jej ufać. Jej pamięć była zawodna i równie dobrze przez pomyłkę mogła nadać jakąś cenną paczkę do Timbuktu zamiast do Salingera, dlatego musiał to robić sam. Pan Malfoy odmawiał noszenia czegokolwiek gdziekolwiek, a o osobistym doręczaniu do hotelu nie mogło być mowy, dlatego Snape, pod coraz to nowymi personami dzięki eliksirowi wielosokowemu, kursował dwa razy w tygodniu na Pokątną, gdzie znajdował się główny, i jedyny w Londynie, oddział sowiej poczty. Osobiście nie znosił Pokątnej, wszystkie te dzieciaki i nawet mgliste wspomnienia zakupów szkolnych wprowadzały go w stan absolutnego wścieku. Nie wspominając o tym, że zapach na poczcie był po prostu odpychający, tak jak pracujący tam czarodziej. Severus słuchał uprzejmie jego dywagacji za każdym razem, kiedy tracił przy okienku te pół godziny swojego życia, których już nigdy nie odzyska, a w głowie układał plan brutalnego mordu na co najmniej sześć sposobów z użyciem czterech różnych trucizn. Gdyby Severus Snape urodził się zwierzęciem, byłby prawdopodobnie tego rodzaju wytrzepanym, wychudzonym podwórkowym kotem, który atakuje ofiary z ukrycia i pozwala im się długo męczyć przed śmiercią tylko dlatego, żeby nadać życiu nieco kolorytu.

Na razie dość sporym urozmaiceniem jego egzystencji był fakt, że w ogóle przebywał z drugim człowiekiem. Wieczna izolacja odcisnęła na nim wybitnie silne piętno permanentnego zdziwaczenia, ale charłaczka też nie była taka znowu normalna. Jakoś się rozumieli. Przypuszczał, że chyba się go po prostu nie bała. Prawdopodobnie miała do czynienia z większymi szumowinami od niego, wystarczyło spojrzeć na te trzy, które trzymały ją pod butem i to dość brutalnie. Moira miała swoje lepsze i gorsze dni, czasem nie pamiętała jaki był dzień tygodnia, czasem znowu nie rozumiała, że magia istnieje, a czasem pytała kilka razy o to samo. Severus podejrzewał, że miało to związek z permanentnym uszkodzeniem pamięci, to grzebanie w jej głowie w końcu musiało się tak skończyć. Czasem nie pamiętała też nawet jego imienia. Cud, że wciąż jeszcze pamiętała jak sama się nazywa, chociaż nazwiska nigdy z niej nie wyciągnął. Granica między niewiedzą a tajemnicą była u niej bardzo nikła. Sam postanowił jej nie ruszać, nie dał się ponieść ciekawości. Wbrew swojej naturze było mu jej zwyczajnie szkoda. Ile razy patrzył na jej bliznę zastanawiał się, skąd się wzięła i coś mu mówiło, że nie znalazła się tam przypadkiem. W pewnym sensie on po prostu Moirę rozumiał.

Pomijając fakt fatalnej pamięci i zaglądania mu do kociołka, czego nie znosił, jedno w dziewczynie było pewnego rodzaju zaletą: nigdy nie gubiła się w czynnościach laboratoryjnych. Doglądała maków z wielką wprawą, a kiedy nie pracowała, siedziała z nosem w książce. Nie lubiła rozmawiać. Tylko przy produkcji była oazą skupienia, owszem – mamrotała do siebie, ale Snape nigdy nie zauważył, by chociaż jej zadrżała ręka przy odmierzaniu mikstury higroskopijnej, a ilość musiała być precyzyjna, bo inaczej całe opium było do wyrzucenia, nie dało się podgrzewać i trzeba było zaczynać od początku. Mugolska alchemia była oczywiście całkowicie prymitywna, ale nie tak znowu odległa od warzenia eliksirów, żeby nie miał rozeznania w temacie. Nie przeszkadzała mu praca z Moirą. No, nie była to do końca praca, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że prowadzili nielegalne laboratorium narkotykowe. Salazarze, nawet Czarny Pan nie wykorzystywał go do tak szalonych celów.

Trzy wiedźmy miały wobec nich wysoko rozwinięte poczucie własności. Nie robiły sobie nic z tak trywialnych spraw jak pora dnia czy pukanie. Wparowywały do Severusa jak do siebie, choćby zakładał nie wiadomo jakie zaklęcia na drzwi, nie wspominając o tym, że Moira nie miała prawa do żadnej prywatności. Właśnie nastał piątek wieczór, do tego wyjątkowo duszny. Podczas weekendu schodziło najwięcej towaru, więc rano Severus był na poczcie, ale przez tę pogodę wizyta na Pokątnej kompletnie go wykończyła. Temperatura wieczorem dochodziła nawet do trzydziestu stopni i Severus czuł jak spływa potem i nie ma siły ruszyć ręką, a co dopiero stać nad gorącym kociołkiem. Wyszedł na dwór na papierosa. Przewietrzyć się. Moira tymczasem zwinęła się na jego kanapie ale, był tego pewien, nie zostanie tam długo. Na pewno przeglądała narzędzia warzycielskie. Myślała, że o tym nie wiedział i owszem, zawsze odkładała wszystko na miejsce, ale Severus miał w kwestii swojego fachu swoje bardzo silnie rozwinięte dziwactwa i po prostu zawsze wiedział. I akurat dziś nie miał już siły protestować. Było zbyt duszno, pomimo otwartych okien i faktu, że słońce już dawno zaszło. Kiedy stał tak spokojnie i bezwiednie za budynkiem, w jego mieszkaniu aportowały się trzy wiedźmy, natychmiast tworząc wokół siebie aurę niepokoju i zdenerwowania.

– Babciu? – Moira wychyliła się z kuchni.

Marta przeszła w dwóch krokach malutki salon i złapała Moirę za włosy, ciągnąc ją do salonu. Decima zapaliła papierosa i zamachała powoli zapałką. Dzięki Merlinowi za mentole, było zbyt gorąco.

– Gdzie jest wczorajszy utarg ze sklepu, ty cholerna nieudacznico! – krzyknęła, gdy Moira jęknęła głucho z bólu i próbowała się wyrwać.

– Nie wiem! Nie miałam do czynienia z kasą, wczoraj niczego nie sprzedałam!

– Nie wykręcaj się, bezużyteczna dziewucho! Jesteś złodziejką i oszustką, a wiesz jaka grozi za to kara. – Dźgnęła grubym paluchem jej wielką bliznę na szyi.

– Nie, proszę nie! – W oczach dziewczyny zalśniło najczystsze przerażenie.

– Marto… – Norma próbowała coś powiedzieć.

– Gdzie jest różdżka? – Marta wyciągnęła rękę, niewzruszona. Decima wcisnęła jej różdżkę z ciężkim westchnięciem. Salingerowie nie należeli do ludzi cierpliwych. Błysnęło zaklęcie, rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk i łkanie. Moira zwinęła się na brudnym dywanie.

– Wystarczy.

Wiedźma odwróciła się jak na komendę i zaraz uśmiechnęła paskudnie. W otwartych drzwiach stał Snape, z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie. Doszedł do niego swąd palonej skóry. Cokolwiek wiedźmy miały w planach, on nie miał zamiaru dać im kogoś torturować na środku swojego mieszkania. Stracił do takich rzeczy żołądek już bardzo dawno temu.

– Nie wtrącaj się, chłopcze. Dobrze ci radzę. – Marta podeszła do Severusa bardzo powoli. Deski starej podłogi zaskrzypiały pod nią jękliwie. On uśmiechnął się tylko z wyjątkową pogardą.

– Cokolwiek takiego zrobiła, możecie to załatwić na zewnątrz.

Marta zaśmiała się głośno, a dźwięk jej śmiechu był przenikliwy i bardzo nieprzyjemny.

– Teraz jesteś nasz, chłopcze, nie zapominaj o tym. Twoje mieszkanie jest moje, a kiedy mówię „Skacz!", ty masz tylko pytać jak wysoko, jasne?

Severus zmrużył oczy, a potem uśmiechnął się z pogardą. Już to gdzieś kiedyś słyszał, ale tym razem nie zamierzał tego znosić. Poza tym nie znosił, gdy ktoś mówił do niego „chłopcze", tego zwyczajnie nie był w stanie tolerować. Niespodziewanie machnął różdżką. Niewerbalne zaklęcie świsnęło tuż nad głową Marty, a ta skrzeknęła, zaskoczona.

– Następnym razem nie spudłuję – wycedził, podchodząc do niej jeszcze bliżej i górując nad nią wzrostem o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów. Próbowała jeszcze rzucić jakąś klątwą, ale wyjątkowo od niechcenia. Snape odbił zaklęcie niezbyt skomplikowaną tarczą. Miał lepszy refleks i tym razem był przygotowany.

– Idziemy. – Zmierzyła go nienawistnym spojrzeniem, a on odsunął się wymownie z przejścia. – Ale nie myśl, że to koniec.

Decima zgasiła papierosa na ścianie, tuż przy jego twarzy, a potem zrobiła coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał, ale z jakiegoś powodu wzbudziło w nim niemały niepokój: wyjęła szpilkę z ciasnego koka, po czym wbiła ją we framugę z zaskakującą siłą, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Potem trzasnęły za nimi drzwi. Kiedy spojrzał w stronę salonu, Moiry nie było już na dywanie, za to zobaczył światło w łazience.

– Co to jest?

Krzyknęła cicho, gdy Severus wszedł do łazienki i bez pardonu zabrał jej tubkę maści z ręki. Siedziała przy toalecie, twarz wciąż miała mokrą od łez, ale starała się nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Miała rozdarty na plecach sweter, z rany sączyła się krew.

– Wzięłaś te pieniądze? – zapytał spokojnie, oglądając maść.

– Nie twój interes – wymamrotała. Próbowała mu ją zabrać, ale siedziała na podłodze, a on po prostu uniósł rękę wyżej. Kompletnie ją ignorując, czytał. Faktycznie nie jego interes, ale jeśli to zrobiła, naprawdę była fatalną idiotką, przecież wszystkie ślady wskazywały na nią. Nie lubił kiedy ludzie wykazywali się brakiem wyobraźni.

– Snape, wyjdź. – Z jakiegoś powodu była zła, że był świadkiem tego, co się stało, ale nie miała siły się spierać. Potem zmrużyła oczy i zaśmiała się ze zrezygnowaniem. Nie wiedziała, czemu po prostu nie dał im jej zamęczyć na amen. Ten facet był po prostu stanowczo zbyt dziwny. Raz ją wyganiał, raz nie, teraz chyba ją uratował. Przetarła twarz resztką szarego, szorstkiego papieru toaletowego, który dyndał smętnie z rolki. Severus mrużył oczy i widziała wręcz po jego twarzy, jak analizuje w głowie składniki maści. Był permanentnie i nieodwracalnie skrzywiony, to pewne.

– Czy ty… Czy ty czytasz skład? – zapytała, już trochę uspokojona.

– Nie.

Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, tubka maści wylądowała w toalecie.

– Czemu! – krzyknęła i dopadła do muszli, jęcząc znowu i wyciągając rękę w jej stronę, jednocześnie prowadząc mentalną walkę pomiędzy racjonalnym stwierdzeniem, że to przecież tylko woda, a tym głęboko zakorzenionym „Fuj!" i „Obrzydlistwo!".

– Bezużyteczne – skwitował tylko i wyszedł z łazienki. Nie zdążyła nic zrobić, bo zaraz potem usłyszała brzęczenie szkła, przewracanie gratów, a po chwili Snape wrócił i wcisnął jej do ręki szklaną fiolkę z fioletowym, połyskującym eliksirem.

– Wypij – rozkazał burkliwie. – I wynoś się wreszcie.

Obejrzała fiolkę z nieufnością, jak gdyby to miała być bomba.

– Co to jest?

– Pij!

– Nie.

– To nie. – Wyszedł, uznając, że zrobił dość.

Próbował wyjąć szpilkę do włosów z framugi, ale ani drgnęła. Żadne zaklęcie też nie podziałało. Dziwne. Chwilę później Moira zgasiła światło w łazience i wyszła z niej chwiejnie. Zerknął na jej plecy, kiedy myślał, że nie patrzyła. Rana była całkowicie zagojona, ale blizna niestety zostanie. Marta Salinger była widocznie fanką czarnej magii. Zerknął szybko na swoją lewą rękę. Niektórych rzeczy nie da się ot tak wymazać. Stał nadal przy drzwiach i świdrował kobietę przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Miała wrażenie, że tym spojrzeniem jest w stanie prześwietlić jej myśli, a tej idei nie była w stanie znieść.

– Czemu je wzięłaś? – zapytał nagle i dał sobie spokój ze szpilką. Podszedł do niej bliżej, a ona, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego wcześniejszych rozkazów opuszczenia przez nią lokalu, usiadła ciężko na kanapie. Uniósł jedną brew, chcąc jej dać do zrozumienia, że ma raczej dość towarzystwa na dziś, ale patrzyła w okno i nie zamierzała zaszczycić go nawet spojrzeniem. Niewdzięczna paskuda, po tym jak uratował jej plecy! Prawie. Przelatująca za oknem ogromna sowa zahukała cicho, wyrywając Moirę z zamyślenia. Snape zgrzytnął zębami i usiadł obok, na razie rezygnując z wyrzucania jej. Podał jej paczkę papierosów, a ona wzięła jednego beznamiętnie i zapaliła, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby to robiła. Ręce wciąż jej się nieco trzęsły. Odezwała się tak nagle, że nawet on był zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał jej głos:

– Będę uciekać – powiedziała. Cicho. Tak cicho, że zastanawiał się, czy mu się nie wydawało. – Póki jeszcze pamiętam. Będę uciekać. – Pokiwała głową i zaciągnęła się płytko, by po chwili zanieść się kaszlem. – Mocne – uznała słabo.

Zabrał jej papierosa, sam zaciągnął się głęboko i przeszedł wokół salonu w tę i z powrotem, myśląc nad tym co powiedziała. Głupia, głupia, po stokroć kretynka. Nie dało się od tego ot tak sobie uciec. Potrzebowałaby planu, potrzebowałaby… Pomocy. A on na pewno nie będzie właził w to bagno dalej, niż musiał. Potem wbił w nią ostre spojrzenie, pokręcił głową i wyrzucił niedopałek za okno. Był zirytowany, że przez nią w ogóle posiadał jakiekolwiek zalążki altruistycznych myśli, bo jedyną osobą, o którą musiał się troszczyć, był on sam. Zawsze tak było i nic tu się nie zmieni. Stanowczo wskazał jej drzwi, a ona tym razem usłuchała. Naprawdę, czasem trafiała go taka mała, natrętna myśl, że gdzieś przecież musiała przebiegać granica kompletnego poniżenia i był ciekaw, kiedy Moira do niej dotrze.

§§§

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co się stało poprzedniego wieczora, Moira miała zaskakująco głęboki sen. Została z niego niespodziewanie wyrwana w środku nocy i zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy może przypadkiem wciąż nie śni. Z góry dobiegł ją jednak bardzo podejrzany hałas i w końcu ocknęła się na tyle, by stwierdzić, że jednak jej się nie wydawało. Bez namysłu złapała pierwszą rzecz jaką znalazła w zabałaganionym pokoju, czyli przypadkowy i bardzo zardzewiały młotek, po czym wybiegła z mieszkania i pobiegła na górę, sama nie wiedząc po co i dlaczego, ale zwyczajnie miała fatalne przeczucia. Drzwi były otwarte, w mieszkaniu Severusa panowała kompletna ciemność, ale z otwartego okna światło księżyca padało wprost na kanapę, na której Moira zobaczyła coś absolutnie przerażającego. Osobiście poczułaby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby jednak się okazało, że wciąż śni. Severus leżał nieprzytomnie, a na jego piersiach siedziała wysoka, siwa i naga mara, z nienaturalnie długimi nogami. Przez chwilę Moira myślała, że to kobieta, ale sam kształt stwora sugerował, że był raczej nie z tego świata. Lekka bryza dochodząca z otwartego okna rozwiewała włosy koszmarnego demona, a światło księżyca przenikało przez jego skórę, która była właściwie przezroczysta. Zmora przyciskała Severusa kolanami do materaca, a długim, szponiastym palcem nacinała skórę na jego szyi. Mrucząc głęboko, chłeptała krew z wyraźnym ukontentowaniem.

– Severus! – Moira krzyknęła, bo tylko na tyle było ją stać. Przerażenie wbiło ją w podłogę, a on był wyraźnie bez świadomości. Nie znała się za bardzo na magicznych stworach, ale to raczej wyglądało jej na demona, do tego takiego, co nie opuszcza ofiar przy życiu. Przez chwilę miała ochotę uciekać, ale zrezygnowała, wycisnąwszy z siebie jakiekolwiek resztki sumienia. Uznała, że ma wobec Severusa dług. Mogła za tym dziwnym czarodziejem nie przepadać, ale raczej nie da go pożreć żywcem. Przynajmniej nie kilka godzin po tym jak uratował jej plecy przed kompletnym pokryciem ich w krwawych szramach przez jej własną babcię.

Zmora zasyczała tymczasem groźnie i odwróciła się do niej błyskawicznie, kiedy tylko Moira wydała z siebie głos. Demon oblizał długim językiem usta, czerwone od krwi, ukazując rząd podwójnych, ostrych zębów. Kobieta krzyknęła cicho, kompletnie przerażona, ściskając młotek w spoconej ręce i wiedząc, że nic jej już teraz nie pomoże. Zwracanie na siebie uwagi było bardzo pochopne i bardzo głupie, bo nie wiedziała wcale co teraz ma robić. Była bezbronna. Zaczęła się wycofywać w stronę drzwi, a nocna mara wydała z siebie dziwny, klekoczący dźwięk i powoli zeszła z Severusa, teraz idąc w jej stronę. Snape zacharczał nieprzytomnie i jęknął cicho, rzucając się nieco w transie, a Moira poczuła jak jej plecy dotykają ściany. Była zagoniona w kozi róg. Rozglądając się w panice wokoło, zauważyła, że szpilka Decimy wciąż jest wbita we framugę, a zmora wpatruje się w nią intensywnie, z jakiegoś powodu zatrzymawszy się tam, gdzie przebiegała granica księżycowego światła. Chyba nie mogła iść dalej, co Moira przyjęła z niejaką ulgą, chociaż demon wciąż miał dostęp do Snape'a, który teraz leżał niemal bez życia.

– Snape! Obudź się, do cholery! – krzyknęła, gdy zmora wciąż wydawała z siebie ten niepokojący, klekoczący dźwięk, wyciągając długie, szponiaste palce w jej stronę. W końcu odwróciła się i zaczęła sunąć z powrotem do kanapy. Na szczęście w tym momencie, odzyskawszy oddech, Severus obudził się z transu. W ostatniej chwili zwalił się niezgrabnie z kanapy na podłogę, znalazł leżącą obok różdżkę i ostatkiem sił posłał w stronę potwora swojego patronusa. Gigantyczny nietoperz zaatakował zmorę, gdy Snape charczał i machał na Moirę, pokazując w stronę szpilki. Nie mógł mówić, przyciskał rękę do krwawiącej szyi, ale kobieta w końcu załapała aluzję. Złapała pewniej za młotek, po czym zahaczyła nim o ozdobną główkę szpilki i zaparła się mocno. Po długiej chwili wysiłku, ozdoba do włosów wylądowała na podłodze z głośnym brzękiem. W tym momencie zmora zawyła i padła na ziemię. Zaczęła w panice sunąć w stronę okna, ale Severus był szybszy. Przyciskając dłoń do krwawiącej szyi, posłał w stronę szpilki mocne _Reducto_. Zmora syknęła i padła bez życia, a Moira podbiegła do Snape'a natychmiast, bezsensownie tamując krwotok rękami. Odepchnął ją zdecydowanie i ruszył chwiejnie w stronę kuchni, przetrząsając jedną ręką fiolki z eliksirami, drugą wciąż przyciskając do szyi. Jego patronus zniknął, gdy tymczasem na dywanie, na samym środku, leżała Decima, kompletnie naga i w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Moira zamknęła oczy, próbując zebrać myśli. Adrenalina powoli opuszczała jej organizm i czuła, jak zaczyna wpadać w panikę. Odważyła się na jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na zmorę. Czy też Decimę. _To coś._

– Co to było? – zapytała, nieco piskliwie.

– Zmora. – Wycharczał Snape obojętnie.

– Zmora?

Przeszukiwał swoje zapasy, aż w końcu znalazł odpowiednią fiolkę z niebieskim eliksirem.

– Nocny demon żywiący się krwią. Powinienem był się domyślić, to dlatego te trzy mogły wejść wszędzie. – Przewrócił oczami na pytające spojrzenie Moiry. Doprawdy, podstawowa znajomość mitologii nie była chyba czymś aż tak niezwykłym, nawet wśród mugoli. – Nie ma takiego zamka, którego zmora nie otworzy – wyjaśnił powoli, jak gdyby miała dwa lata. Albo była niedorozwinięta.

Moira zakryła dłonią usta, gdy Severus łykał w kuchni swoje specyfiki, charcząc głośno i próbując odzyskać głos. Wiedziała, że znała Decimę dość długo, nie wiedziała ile czasu, ale podejrzewała, że musiała to być większość życia, skoro była tak bliską koleżanką jej babci. Czy przez ten cały czas była… Tym? W końcu Severus zapalił światło, niemal przepalona żarówka zamigotała niemrawo pod sufitem. Moira z niejaką zazdrością zauważyła, że jemu na szyi nie został nawet ślad po szponach zmory. Cholerny szczęściarz.

– A ta szpilka? – Machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi wejściowych i osmolonego kawałka podłogi.

Severus podszedł powoli do Decimy i ukucnął przy jej nagim ciele. Przez nadmiar nikotyny jej pot przybrał kolor obrzydliwej żółci. Włosy rozsypały się w nieładzie wokół głowy, a szpony zniknęły, w ich miejscu były chude, powykręcane artretyzmem palce o połamanych, brunatnych paznokciach.

– Zmory mogą przyjmować różną postać. Sowy. Igły. Szpilki do koka. W ten sposób mogą się teleportować – powiedział spokojnie, unosząc jedną powiekę Decimy i oglądając jej gałkę oczną.

– Jeśli myślisz o poćwiartowaniu jej i użyciu do eliksirów, to błagam zrób to kiedy wyjdę. – Moira nie rozumiała jakim cudem Severus mógł być tak obojętny. Ona sama wciąż czuła, jak serce wali jej w piersi jak gdyby miało z niej wyskoczyć. Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo i pokręcił głową z wyższością.

– Demony są właściwie bezużyteczne w eliksirach. Oprócz zębów jadowych, ale na to już za późno.

Moira zmrużyła oczy, podniosła się z kolan i kopnęła zmorę lekko w plecy, a kiedy ta się nie poruszyła, zajrzała jej do ust. Zęby były zepsute i żółte, ale w pojedynczym, regularnym rzędzie. Ani śladu po wcześniejszych szpiczastych kłach. Moira odetchnęła nieco głębiej i spojrzała Severusowi stanowczo w oczy. Odpowiedział jej poważnym spojrzeniem i wstał. Zapalił papierosa i wrócił do kuchni. Jedyne, z czym mieli teraz do czynienia, było bardzo ludzkim i nad wyraz martwym ciałem na środku jego prywatnego, teraz jeszcze bardziej uwalanego, dywanu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział szósty**

Tysiąc wschodów słońca

Cokeworth było tego rodzaju miejscem, w którym noga Malfoya, ani też żadna inna jego część, zwyczajnie nie powinna postać. Nawet przypadkiem. Niemniej jednak, zdarzały się też czasem pewne okoliczności łagodzące.

Narcyzie w końcu udało się zaciągnąć Lucjusza do Salingera, co wprawiło go na początku w lekką panikę, choć całkiem niesłusznie. Promowanie pomysłu wiedźm swoją skromną osobą wśród czystokrwistych elit okazało się nie być specjalnie trudne, ani pracochłonne – elity nie wymagały namawiania do ekskluzywnych rozrywek, więc Lucjusz nie musiał się też zbytnio w tym kierunku wysilać. W końcu trochę tego pożałował, bo być może byłoby to jakimś urozmaiceniem.

Malfoyowie siedzieli na uprzejmym piątkowym spotkaniu z państwem Nott, sącząc drinki i spędzając wieczór jak na eleganckich czarodziejów przystało: zanudzając się wzajemnie na śmierć. Lucjusz czuł, że zaraz odgryzie sobie własną głowę. Był znużony. Wręcz do imentu. Dobrze, Czarny Pan był przerażający. Był wariatem. Czarodziejskiemu światu groziła z jego ręki zagłada, ale na Merlina! Czy to była od tej pory jedyna alternatywa dla jego weekendów?!

Niekończące się, boleśnie kurtuazyjne opowieści Notta o życiu biurowym w Ministerstwie Magii wprawiały Lucjusza w stan tak kompletnego zblazowania, że kontemplował poważnie rzucenie się w kierunku okna, upozorowanie własnej śmierci w akompaniamencie majestatycznych kłębów dymu, albo coś równie drastycznego. Kiedy on i jego przyjaciele zaczęli udawać, że wcale nie spotykali się tak co wieczór w czarnych szatach śmierciożerców i maskach? To było jeszcze całkiem niedawno, chyba coś Lucjuszowi w międzyczasie umknęło. Kiwał głową, śmiał się w odpowiednich momentach anegdotek i zataczał powolne kółka swoim kieliszkiem koniaku, ale kiedy podszedł do niego kelner i dyskretnie zakomunikował, że w recepcji czeka na niego pilna wiadomość, Malfoy senior nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. Przeprosił swoje towarzystwo i starał się nie odejść zbyt żywiołowo w kierunku hotelowego lobby. Wreszcie! Choć, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wiadomość była więcej niż zwięzła. Zawierała tylko jedno słowo: Cokeworth. Malfoy natychmiast poznał to pismo i uznał, że skoro Snape przezwyciężył swoją niechęć do sów, to coś interesującego faktycznie musiało go do tego zmusić. Teleportował się natychmiast.

Teraz przemierzał uliczki sennego miasta i naprawdę zastanawiało go, co też takiego Snape teraz wymyślił i dlaczego wymyślał to akurat tutaj, a raczej: czego tu, do jasnej cholery, mógł szukać? Pomimo dusznej, sierpniowej pogody, wokół Cokeworth jak zwykle wisiała ciężka, lepka i nieprzenikniona mgła. Ogromny komin nieużywanej fabryki górował nad domami z brudnego kamienia, strasząc wyglądem niczym jakieś ponure fatum. Wszędzie panował stęchły odór śmieci i czegoś technicznego, czego nie dało się do końca zidentyfikować. Niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy spali i jedynym dźwiękiem towarzyszącym Lucjuszowi w jego nocnym spacerze był leniwy plusk rzeki dochodzący z oddali. Już myślał, że teleportował się w niewłaściwym miejscu, ale kiedy doszedł do pokrytego śmieciami brzegu, do jego uszu doszedł bardzo znajomy głos:

– Do cholery ciężkiej! Albo wbijasz łopatę, albo mi ją oddaj!

Malfoy zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i natychmiast ruszył w tamtą stronę. Jego oczom ukazał się Severus Snape, który stał po pas w wielkiej dziurze, pieczołowicie wbijając gwoździe w martwe, wychudzone ciało jakiegoś trupa, podczas gdy ta beznadziejna charłaczka, trzęsąc się ze zdenerwowania, wyglądała czy przypadkiem w ich stronę nie nadchodzi jakiś zabłąkany nocny marek lub w ogóle ktoś, kto mógłby generalnie uznać, że ich nocne zajęcie jest więcej niż mocno podejrzane. Na szczęście w takim miejscu jak to nic takiego im nie groziło. W Cokeworth już od dawna nic nie mogło nikogo zaskoczyć.

– Snape, ty absolutny świrze!

Moira zakryła twarz rękami, kiedy tylko zobaczyła Lucjusza na krawędzi dołu. Nigdy się nie przyzwyczai. Nie pamiętała kiedy, nie wiedziała czemu, ale biały królik przerażał ją za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiał. Dlaczego nikt inny się nie dziwił, że ogromny gryzoń z laską o głowie węża zamiast gałki, stoi na dwóch łapach i przemawia ludzkim głosem?!

– Kiedy mówiłem, że chcę się wyrwać z nudnego przyjęcia nie miałem na myśli pozbywania się ciała w środku nocy. Chociaż muszę ci to przyznać, nigdy nie zawodzisz, Severusie. – Lucjusz odłożył laskę i rozejrzał z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. – Cokeworth, Snape? Czy to nie lekka przesada? Robimy się z wiekiem dramatyczni, czyż nie?

Severus oderwał się na chwilę od trupa, wyrwał Moirze łopatę i rzucił ją Lucjuszowi, który złapał ją zręcznie, ale spojrzał na nią raczej jak gdyby była ciekawym zjawiskiem, a nie codziennym przedmiotem użytkowym.

– I co mam z tym niby zrobić?

– Weź to. – „I uderz się w łeb", dodał Severus w myślach. – Złaź i dokończ ten dół, bo ona nie może jej nawet wbić w ziemię. – Wskazał brodą na Moirę, która więcej niż chętnie wygrzebała się niezgrabnie na powierzchnię i otrzepywała spodnie z ziemi, starając się ignorować wielkiego królika. Malfoy pokręcił głową z teatralną dezaprobatą, chociaż nie mógł powstrzymać krzywego uśmieszku. Oczy mu aż błyszczały i wydawał się nieco mniej niezadowolony z życia niż zwykle.

– Co tym razem zmalowałeś, _mon ami très fou?_ – Lucjusz oparł się całym swoim ciężarem na łopacie i świdrował zwłoki analitycznym spojrzeniem. Czy to przypadkiem nie była jedna z tych paskud? Och, Snape. Ty makabryczny skurwielu… Wiedział, że Severus prędzej czy później mu się przyda, ale nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko.

– Zmora – wyjaśnił Severus beznamiętnie, po czym uklęknął przy ciele i wrócił do bezczeszczenia zwłok.

– Zmora? – Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, a potem zgrabnie wskoczył do dziury. Kopnął martwą kobietę czubkiem buta i odwrócił jej twarz w swoją stronę. – No proszę. To dlatego mogły wszędzie…?

– Tak – uciął sucho Snape, nie mając czasu na czczą powtórkę z mitologii. – A teraz nie gadaj, tylko kop. Nie mamy całej nocy, zaraz będzie świtać.

– Zupełnie jak za starych, śmierciożerczych czasów, co? – Malfoy z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się wręcz podejrzanie entuzjastyczny.

– Nie. – Severus był zdumiony, że całe przedsięwzięcie nie wymagało więcej przekonywania.

– Nie mów, że nie tęsknisz. – Lucjusz wbił mocno łopatę w wysuszoną upałem ziemię, szybko pogłębiając dziurę.

– Jesteś chory na głowę.

– _Moi?_ Oszczerstwa i pomówienia! – Wyrzucił ziemię na powierzchnię z takim impetem, że niemal trafił Moirę w twarz. – Chociaż może będziesz tak łaskaw mi wyjaśnić, czemu właściwie kopiemy, a nie możemy tego załatwić jednym zaklęciem?

Severus wydał z siebie kilka komentarzy, których Lucjusz nie dosłyszał, ale był pewien, że były jakąś formą zniecierpliwionej modlitwy do bogów od spraw beznadziejnych, by zesłali na niego w wielkiej uprzejmości siłę do powstrzymania się od popełnienia na Lucjuszu straszliwego mordu.

– Ponieważ! – Malfoy oparł się o łopatę i bardzo zadowolony z siebie obserwował jak Snape stara się być spokojny. – Strzygi i zmory chowa się twarzą w dół w niepoświęconej ziemi, wbija gwoździe albo kołki w ciało i kopie się dół.

– Kopie się dół?

– Tak! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie wiedząc, że daje się prowokować. – Magia jest wykrywalna. Magia zostawia ślad, ktoś mógłby _przypadkiem_ władować się na trop tej tu uroczej madame, a tego byśmy chyba, do ciężkiej cholery, nie chcieli, nieprawdaż? – wyjaśnił Severus swoim specjalnym, zimnym, nieprzejednanym tonem, który sugerował rozmówcy zakwestionowanie słuszności swojej dalszej egzystencji na ziemskim padole.

Lucjusz zachichotał tylko, zadowolony, że udało mu się wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Uwielbiał, kiedy Snape się wściekał, z jakiegoś powodu bardzo go to bawiło. Kopał dalej, w ogóle zapominając o najświętszej zasadzie kodeksu Malfoyów o niebrudzeniu sobie obuwia. Moira zajrzała do nich podejrzliwie, po krótkiej chwili milczenia z ich strony, prawdopodobnie podejrzewając, że już się nawzajem pozabijali.

– Długo jeszcze? – zapytała nerwowo, rozglądając się potem dookoła i przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Przestań się głupio pytać! Chcesz, to zejdź tu i kop sama. – Snape był wyraźnie nie w humorze, nie można się było specjalnie dziwić. Właśnie został zaatakowany przez zmorę. Do tego jedyną osobą, u której mógł aktualnie szukać pomocy, był nie kto inny jak jego były kolega z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Lucjusz Malfoy – uniewinniony śmierciożerca i członek Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Uroczo. Czy jego życie mogłoby być większą katastrofą? Raczej wątpił, choć może gdyby Voldemort wrócił do władzy, to kto wie. Severus nie chciał nawet dopuszczać do siebie myśli, albo w ogóle rozważać faktu, że jakby tego było mało, to gdyby nie ta tutaj irytująca charłaczka, byłby również bardzo, ale to bardzo martwy. Nieodwracalnie wręcz zabity na śmierć przez najniższej klasy demona.

– Przypuszczam, że potem zmodyfikujemy jej pamięć, _n'est-ce pas? –_ zapytał Lucjusz konspiracyjnie, wskazując ogólnie w kierunku Moiry.

– Nie! – warknął Severus, dużo ostrzej niż zamierzał. Brwi Lucjusza podjechały niemal aż do linii włosów. – To znaczy… Nie. Wykluczone. Nie. – Ułożył ciało Decimy twarzą do ziemi i otrzepał ręce o swoje szaty, które już dawno przestały reprezentować sobą cokolwiek.

– Zrozumiałem cię za pierwszym razem. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się znowu pod nosem i pokręcił głową. Severus Snape nigdy nie zawodził w kwestii urozmaicania wieczoru.

– Niezwykłe – wycedził. – Kop dalej!

– Obawiam się, że starczy – chyba, że masz kogoś do odwiedzenia w Chinach?

– Bardzo śmieszne.

– Robię co mogę. – Lucjusz wrzucił szpadel na górę i podciągnął się na rękach, zgrabnie wygrzebując się z dziury. Snape wyczołgał się za nim, z o wiele mniejszą gracją. Wziął łopatę i zaczął żywiołowo zakopywać prowizoryczny grób, podczas gdy Lucjusz patrzył na Moirę z bardzo niepokojącym uśmieszkiem. Kobieta specjalnie odwracała od niego wzrok. Spośród wszystkich rzeczy jakie działy się z jej głową, ten cholerny biały królik był chyba najdziwniejszy.

– Nawet nie próbuj! – Uniosła rękę, gdy Malfoy próbował coś powiedzieć. – Możesz sobie być wielkim, białym królikiem, ale jeśli zaczniesz gadać, to obawiam się, że stracę resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Więc ani słowa!

Lucjusz nie mógł tego dostrzec, ale na wąskie usta mistrza eliksirów wpełzł pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek. Być może granica kompletnego poniżenia została przekroczona przez Moirę już wczoraj, tylko on tego po prostu nie zauważył. Był prawie dumny. Wyczuwał w tym niejako swój wpływ. W końcu zasypał dziurę i oparł się o łopatę, czując jak pot spływa mu po kręgosłupie. Było nieznośnie gorąco, do tego niedługo będzie świtać.

– Chciałabyś… Chcesz coś powiedzieć? Kilka słów? – zapytał nagle Moirę, wciąż stojąc do niej tyłem i machnąwszy ręką w kierunku grobu. Zaskoczona, pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Nie – powiedziała, zaskakująco dobitnie. Wcisnęła ręce w kieszenie podartego, rudego swetra i znowu pokręciła głową. – Po prostu… Chodźmy do domu?

Tymczasem Lucjusz podniósł swoją laskę z ziemi i przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie stanowczym gestem.

– Mam lepszy pomysł, _chérie._

Albus Dumbledore przystanął chwilę przed wyjściem King's Head Tavern i zerknął na swój złoty zegarek kieszonkowy. Małe planety obracały się leniwie wokół tarczy, sugerując, że na razie nie miał dokąd się spieszyć. Równie dobrze mógł się nieco przespacerować. Trochę świeżego powietrza dobrze mu zrobi. Ruszył zatem w stronę ruchliwej Upper Street, odwiedzając znajome miejsca i wspominając przyjaciół, którzy kiedyś mieszkali w okolicy. Merlin jeden wiedział, że obecnie miał więcej przyjaciół na cmentarzach niż w swoim bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie.

Dyrektor był na tyle zamyślony, że prawie nie zauważał mijających go mugoli. Sztuka, na którą został dziś zaproszony, należała do tego rodzaju przedstawień, które zmuszają do przemyśleń jeszcze długo po opadnięciu kurtyny. Albus Dumbledore szedł powoli przed siebie, aż doszedł do stacji metra Angel i nogi same zaniosły go nieco dalej w lewo, do cichych i pogrążonych w swoich własnych sprawach domów. Grimmauld Place. Przystanął przed numerem dwanaście, a raczej tam, gdzie numer dwunasty mógłby się znajdować, gdyby tylko zechciał teraz włożyć w to trochę wysiłku. Nie było po co. Jedyne, co pozostało z Kwatery Głównej, to wspomnienia i garstka ocalałych, którzy starali się ułożyć sobie życie od nowa. Ostatni żyjący Black przebywał w Azkabanie i pewnie zostanie tam do końca swoich dni. Zaskakująca to rzecz, pomyślał Albus. Geny. Wbrew wszelkim zapewnieniom i wszelkim przysięgom Syriusz w końcu poszedł za tymi, za którymi zarzekał się, że nigdy nie pójdzie. Wszyscy straceni, a przecież wcale nie musiało tak być.

Albus Dumbledore był idealistą i miał głęboką nadzieję, że ktoś gdzieś na górze popełnił fatalny błąd. Gdyby istniał na to choć cień szansy, z radością porzuciłby dla niej ponurą rzeczywistość. Podszedł bliżej domu pod numerem trzynaście i przesunął dłonią po ciemnej cegle. Pod drzwiami stały puste butelki po mleku, na wycieraczce spał kot, który nie raczył się nawet odsunąć przed dostojnym czarodziejem. Dumbledore schylił się i pogłaskał zwierzątko za uszami, które skwitowało to zadowolonym pomrukiem.

Czy wszyscy jesteśmy z góry skazani na to, kim się staniemy? Dumbledore miał nadzieję, że nie. Doskonale pamiętał tego zagubionego, czarnowłosego chłopca, który był tak nieśmiały i tak pełen nienawiści do całego świata, tak zajęty sobą i obsesyjnie z nosem w szkicowniku. Ten chłopiec nie miał nic wspólnego z maniakiem, przed którym jeszcze niedawno drżała czarodziejska Anglia. Mały Tom Riddle uwielbiał wschody słońca. Miał na ich punkcie bzika. Czarno-białe szkice, nieskończona ilość kolorowych obrazków akwarelą. Były ich tysiące, a dyrektor czasem się zastanawiał, czy Tom nie starał się mu przez nie czegoś przekazać, choć pewnie to raczej jego pobożne życzenia. Tajemny przekaz o głęboko skrywanej iskierce dobra, być może? Chciał w to wierzyć, dlatego jeden z tych rysunków wciąż spoczywał w jego gabinecie, w gablotce z książkami. Jako przypomnienie, że nikt nie jest stracony na zawsze.

Jako najpotężniejszy czarodziej współczesności, Albus Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że nie istnieje magia wskrzeszenia, ale wiedział, że czasem udaje się przywrócić kogoś do życia. Jeśli tylko w odpowiednim momencie wyciągnie się do niego rękę.

§§§

Severus od zawsze uważał, że Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu była wprost genialnym zabiegiem architektonicznym. Postawić cokolwiek, jakąkolwiek budowlę czy wymysł szalonego inżyniera obok Nokturnu i nagle nie wydawało się tak fatalne. Coś jak brzydka i obowiązkowo tęga koleżanka, z którą ta ładna i zarozumiała lubi się pokazywać na przyjęciach, żeby dobrze wypadać w porównaniu. Orientował się w topografii podłej dzielnicy lepiej niż świetnie, chociaż przebywanie tu przed świtem z niezbyt przekonaną do tego wszystkiego charłaczką i Lucjuszem Malfoyem mogło nie być jego najinteligentniejszym pomysłem w dziejach. Lucjusz się jednak uparł. Zwiał z grzecznego spotkania, zakopał z nim ciało i był zdeterminowany, żeby przeżywać od nowa dawne czasy. Przynajmniej zdjął z dziewczyny to idiotyczne zaklęcie kamuflujące i przestała widzieć w nim wielkiego królika. Naprawdę, co to w ogóle za pomysł! Kompletnie poważnie, Severus nie sądził, żeby potrzebowała mieć jeszcze więcej powodów do powątpiewania w swój zdrowy rozsądek.

– Nie burcz tam pod nosem, to była tylko taka niewinna gra. – Lucjusz go szturchnął, a Severus naciągnął kaptur wyświechtanej szaty głębiej na głowę. Malfoy w ogóle nie czuł się zobowiązany do ukrywania kim jest, bo i po co? Nigdy w swoim życiu nie miał takiej potrzeby. – Ona się przecież nie gniewa, prawda?

Moira wcisnęła ręce w kieszenie swetra tak głęboko, że prawie je podarła. Severus się zastanawiał, jakim cudem może jej nie być za gorąco. On osobiście topił się od upału, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swojej firmowej czerni. Moira marszczyła nerwowo nos i nie patrzyła nikomu w oczy. Nie podobało jej się tu, ani trochę. Z pewnością też nie miała dobrych przeczuć co do tego blond czarodzieja, który teraz wymachiwał laską w geście pana wszechświata i uśmiechał się też w taki sam sposób.

Przynajmniej wiedziała, że nie jest szalona. Zdjął zaklęcie i teraz pamiętała coraz więcej. Mgliście. Pamiętała jego twarz, „Alicję w Krainie Czarów", machnięcie różdżką i wielką białą plamę, która z czasem przybrała kształt królika. Ale nie była wariatką. Odzyskiwała władzę nad własną głową, dlatego teraz, gdy wstąpił w nią nowy duch, powoli coraz mniej się bała – a potem Lucjusz wprowadził ich do wyjątkowo podłej meliny, do której wchodziło się po kamiennych schodach, niczym do starej piwnicy szalonego mordercy. Moira spodziewała się trupów i nie pomyliła się za bardzo. Klientela wątpliwego sortu, obecna o tej porze w takim miejscu, wyglądała na tylko częściowo żywą – z naciskiem na częściowo. Pijusy w obdartych ubraniach, nieprzytomnie oparty o ścianę mężczyzna z fajką i ktoś siedzący w kącie, kto odmawiał odsunięcia kaptura z twarzy – sądząc po wątpliwej reputacji tego miejsca, być może tak było najlepiej dla wszystkich.

Lucjusz Malfoy, niewzruszony niczym, podszedł do baru i zamówił butelkę Ognistej. Severus stanowczo pociągnął Moirę do stolika w najdalszym, najciemniejszym kącie. Kiedy przechodzili obok czarodzieja z fajką, do nosa charłaczki dobiegł znajomy zapach; słodki, prawie cynamonowy. Szybko spojrzała na Snape'a, który usiadł tyłem do baru. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i prawie się uśmiechnął, ale tylko prawie. Opium. Najwyraźniej towarzyszyło im wszędzie, gdziekolwiek się nie ruszyli. Lucjusz wsunął się po chwili na miejsce obok kobiety i podsunął jej butelkę.

– Więc twoja ciotka była zmorą – zaczął.

– To nie była moja ciotka. – Moira upiła łyk alkoholu, po czym kaszlnęła, co wzbudziło w Lucjuszu niezdrową wręcz dawkę wesołości.

– Która jest twoją ciotką?

– Norma.

– Prowadzi sklep?

– Tak.

Severus burknął coś, złapał butelkę i pociągnął solidny łyk. Przyssał się do niej na jakiś czas, podczas gdy Lucjusz świdrował Moirę przenikliwym, chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– I kim niby jesteś, _chérie?_

Zdumiona, zamilkła.

– Nie wiem – odparła zgodnie z prawdą.

Kąciki ust Lucjusza powędrowały w górę.

– A kto z nas wie? – oznajmił filozoficznie. – Pozwól, że ci coś powiem: to wszystko teatr! To. Wszystko, co widzisz. – Ogarnął pomieszczenie ręką. Severus przewrócił oczami, a butelka została mu przez Malfoya dość energicznie wyrwana. Zaczyna się! Mistrz eliksirów warknął i sprawdził językiem, czy wciąż miał wszystkie zęby, a Lucjusz wyraźnie wpadał w jeden ze swoich nastrojów. – Spójrz na to z tej strony: czym różni się ta dziura od dziury ze sceną w jakimś obskurnym budyneczku w Nowym Jorku? Albo w Londynie? W Paryżu? W Wenecji!

Moira spojrzała kontrolnie na Severusa, mrużąc pytająco oczy, ale ten pokręcił tylko głową i zapalił papierosa. Nie było sensu mu przerywać.

– Słuchaj, dziecko, i ucz się – kontynuował Lucjusz. – Chcesz wiedzieć czym jest życie czarodziejskich elit? Teatrem. W przeciwieństwie do twojego jest prawdziwym pchlim cyrkiem. I operą. Kabaretem i baletem, teatrem jednego aktora, udawaniem i sztuczką magiczną. To wszystko bez sensu. – Pociągnął solidnie z butelki. – Gdzie tylko znajdziesz magię, tam znajdziesz udawanie, nawet jeśli magia jest najprawdziwszą rzeczą jaką znam. Każdy ci to powie. A jeśli czarodziej dostanie publiczność, tam urządza teatr i zabawę o władzę.

Severus miał wrażenie, że Lucjusz mówi o sprawach, o których czystokrwiści umówili się dokładnie rok temu, że puszczą je w niepamięć. Spojrzał na swoją lewą rękę i prychnął. Jakie to wygodne. Być bogatym i móc wieść podwójne życie z nudów, podczas gdy on niemal przypłacił życiem poinformowanie Dumbledore'a o ataku na dom Potterów i zrobił to tylko dlatego, że w końcu poczuł, że tak po prostu trzeba.

– Ibsen, dziecko. Ibsen – ciągnął Malfoy, a oczy Moiry robiły się coraz większe. – To wszystko jest pełne tajemnic rodzinnych i nieczystych zagrywek! – Lucjusz zamachał butelką, niemal rozlewając alkohol po stole, a w tym wszystkim nie tracił ani trochę wdzięku, czego Snape nie mógł mu wybaczyć. On sam kiedy był pijany był po prostu pijany. – Nie rozumiesz ich wszystkich, na pewno nie. Jak mogłabyś je wszystkie zrozumieć, nie podobają ci się nawet i czemu miałyby się podobać? Ale teatr, ten teatr, jest dla wszystkich, dla ciebie również, oczywiście nie na wyłączność. I nie wymaga twojej aprobaty ani dezaprobaty, to nikogo nie obchodzi! To może nie być twój teatr i nie twoje lalki, ale jest to czyjś teatr, czyjś na pewno, gdzieś. – Głos Lucjusza odpłynął na chwilę i Severus postanowił odebrać mu zdecydowanie butelkę.

Moira przejęła ją jednak, wypiła więcej Ognistej niż była na to przygotowana i pokiwała gorliwie głową. Alkohol trochę ją zamroczył, ale była przyzwyczajona do zamroczenia. Całe jej życie było transem alkoholowym, krążeniem w ciemności i bez przytomności. Siedziała tu z dwoma obcymi i bardzo złymi ludźmi, wśród innych bardzo obcych i bardzo złych ludzi i czuła… Czuła coś na kształt gruntu pod nogami. To było bardzo nowe.

– Weź na przykład tę tam. – Lucjusz wskazał na dziewczynę przy barze, która właśnie sprzedawała komuś drinka, chociaż właściwie nie powinna, bo delikwent ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Dziewczyna była młoda, była stanowczo za młoda i za gładka, by przebywać w takim miejscu jak to. – Jak myślisz, ile ma lat?

Moira wzruszyła ramionami, nie zauważając jak Severus prycha niczym zdenerwowany smok, do tego kurząc wokół siebie wyjątkowo paskudnym papierosem.

– Szesnaście?

– Ha! – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się zimno. – Raczej z sześćset szesnaście. Lola jest wampirzycą.

Lola. Wampirzyca Lola. Moira westchnęła zawiedziona. Według jej najlepszej wiedzy z książek fantasy i strzępków informacji o magicznym świecie, które babcia pozwoliła jej zachować, wampiry winny mieć dużo bardziej poetyckie i mroczne imiona niż… Lola.

– Wszyscy się nabierają. Teatr – uznał Malfoy z wyższością i wypił to, co pozostało na dnie butelki.

Severus, mając raczej skomplikowane relacje z używkami, milczał uparcie. Zbliżał się świt i czuł ponaglającą potrzebę podjęcia bardzo odważnej decyzji, której bardzo nie chciał podejmować. Patrzył na Moirę i myślał. Nie poradzi sobie, jeśli jej nie pomoże. Nie w tej sytuacji. Zabiją ją, to pewne, ale czy był gotowy wziąć za to odpowiedzialność? Czy może wstać i po prostu wyjść?

Lucjusz dosłownie nie był gotowy na nic. Niemal wytoczył się z pubu, na szczęście Severus był jego starym znajomym i wiedział jak go podtrzymać. Moira została nieco z tyłu i kiedy nie patrzyli, podeszła do baru. Severus odwrócił się i chciał ją zawołać, ale zamilkł, kiedy zobaczył jak dziewczyna mówi coś do wampirzycy, a potem tuli ją do siebie jak gdyby były dawno zaginionymi siostrami. Nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś przytulał kogoś z taką dozą czułości i poczuł dziwne ukłucie żalu, którego wcale nie chciał czuć.

– Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? – wymamrotał Lucjusz. – Czasem się zastanawiam-…

– Widzę, że tryskasz dziś życiowymi… Sentencjami? – Głos Snape'a ociekał sarkazmem. Naprawdę, dać niepijącemu trochę whisky i się nie zamknie do rana! Lucjusz skrupulatnie zignorował jego uwagę i gadał dalej:

– Zastanawiam się, milcz – warknął, robiąc pauzę na efekt. – Severusie?

Severus wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony bulgot irytacji i nie słuchał.

Moira dogoniła ich powoli, nieco bardziej pogodna – a właściwie najbardziej wesoła jaką Severus do tej pory ją widział, chociaż w głębi ducha czuł się, jakby właśnie dał dziecku alkohol. Potknęła się po drodze i obiła sobie kolano o kamienny stopień schodów. Salazarze, ile ona mogła mieć lat? Bo naprawdę była jak dziecko, które wymaga opieki dorosłego i to w trybie pilnym, a on nie znosił dzieci. Severus zauważył rozcięcie i krew na upapranych ziemią spodniach. Kiedy nie patrzyła, rzucił szybkie zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Czy mógł ją ot tak odstawić do jej dawnego życia, udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło i dalej uciekać sam?

Kobieta-dziecko, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, przylgnęła do jego ramienia, co Severus skwitował miną pełną paniki i zdegustowania, a Lucjusz wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem. Nie, nie mógł. Cholerny świat, nie był potworem, choć tak byłoby wygodniej dla wszystkich, ale jeśli odstawi ją do mieszkania i zatrzaśnie drzwi, Moira zginie, a on na sumieniu i tak miał już zbyt dużo. Zaczynało go to powoli doganiać.

Nad krzywymi dachami Nokturnu właśnie wstawało słońce. Severus od bardzo dawna już podejmował jedną decyzję, która przecież powinna być bardzo prosta do podjęcia. To była chyba jedna z tych słusznych.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_** _Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali. Muszę się Wam do czegoś przyznać. Ten fik jest taki nie bez powodu, ponieważ był moją formą odreagowania. Przeczuwałam to już od dłuższego czasu, ale mój przyjaciel wraca na odwyk, więc można powiedzieć, że były tu inspiracje dość życiowe. To był mój sposób bezpiecznego przelania wszystkich trudnych uczuć w coś nieszkodliwego, mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło – nawet jak na mnie – zbyt dziwnie. Hails!_

 **Rozdział siódmy**

I całe zło tego świata

Kociołek nie był w ogóle konieczny. Wystarczyły żaroodporne, metalowe naczynia i trochę cierpliwości. Moira krążyła z niepokojem po piwnicy, do której właśnie się włamali, oczekując lada chwila co najmniej tabunu policji, aurorów i trzech helikopterów śledczych.

Severus w końcu oderwał się na chwilę od trzech garnków i, Salazarze!, palników – na co mu przyszło, po czym postawił ją zdecydowanie przy jednej z mikstur i dał drewnianą łyżkę do ręki.

– Mieszaj – rozkazał. – Zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara.

Usłuchała. Mając do czynienia z czymś laboratoryjnym w końcu się uspokoiła. Merlinowi dzięki, jej opanowanie było tu imperatywne. Severus sam do końca nie dowierzał, że naprawdę to robi, ale na tym etapie czy było to naprawdę istotne, ile grzechów będzie miał na koncie? Dementorzy i tak powitają go z otwartymi ramionami.

§§§

Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie szantażował Malfoya, dlatego widok Lucjusza w Salingerze, czytającego „Proroka Codziennego" na jednym z białych, luksusowych kanap w lobby w ogóle Severusa nie zdziwił. Tym bardziej nie zdziwiło go, że Malfoy jakimś cudem zorientował się, że to on gdy tylko go zobaczył, a przecież zaklęcie maskujące było doskonałe. Lucjusz niemniej jednak jakimś Malfoyowym sposobem zwyczajnie _wiedział._ Odkaszlnął dyskretnie i wskazał czubkiem buta na salę restauracyjną, w której Marta Salinger doglądała interesu. W weekendy hotel nie mógł cierpieć na brak klientów, na sali były tłumy, czarodzieje w strojach za niebotyczne kwoty, które po dzisiejszym wieczorze wylądują w szafie na wieczny odpoczynek. Wokół krążyli kelnerzy z tacami pełnymi najdroższego szampana, a Severus zauważył swoją szansę.

Wszystko zostało zaplanowane co do sekundy od momentu, gdy Marta wzięła w dłoń wąski kieliszek i upiła pierwszy łyk. Moira podeszła sprężystym krokiem do recepcji i walnęła w dzwonek z takim impetem, że niemal zrzuciła go na podłogę, patrząc z daleka na swoją babcię z wymalowaną na twarzy furią godną co najmniej Oscara.

Severus dostał swój sygnał. Marta nie zwracała uwagi na nic poza zemstą, wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Ręka z fiolką nad kieliszkiem, wystarczyło kilka kropel, trucizna działa natychmiast. Z perspektywy czasu, tak naprawdę najtrudniejszym okazało się być w tym wszystkim tylko zdobycie liberii kelnera w jego rozmiarze.

§§§

Severus obracał w palcach długą, czarną różdżkę, od której aż buzowało magią, czuł to w całej ręce. To nie mogła być taka sobie zwykła różdżka, a skoro Ministerstwo nie mogło jej wykryć, to aż strach pomyśleć, co mogło być w rdzeniu. Powoli zapadał wieczór, zbliżał się wrzesień i noce robiły się nieco chłodniejsze. Oranżeria widoczna z balkonu, duma Narcyzy Malfoy, prezentowała w tym roku wyjątkowo piękne lilie tygrysie. Szkoda, że niedługo zwiędną.

Severus popijał z Lucjuszem obrzydliwie drogi pożegnalny koniak, podczas gdy Narcyza krążyła po balkonie, a obcasy jej butów stukały miarowo w marmurową posadzkę.

– Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć – powtarzała co jakiś czas, kręcąc głową.

Severus osobiście uważał, że jej jak nikomu innemu przydałby się koniak, ale sukcesywnie odmawiała.

– _Mon amour_ , usiądź wreszcie i przestań krążyć. – Lucjusz pociągnął Narcyzę na kanapę, zabrał jej z ręki niedopałek papierosa, po czym niedbałym ruchem wyrzucił go za balkon.

– I co teraz zrobisz? – zapytała Severusa nerwowo. – Pójdziesz do Dumbledore'a?

– Jak trwoga, to do Dumbledore'a? – zakpił Snape i pokręcił głową. – Nie.

– Naprawdę? Nie myślałeś o tym? Taki zdolny czarodziej jak ty mógłby… – Lucjusz uśmiechał się do swoich myśli.

– Nielegalny truciciel – wtrąciła Narcyza. – Nie sądzę, żeby mógł…

– Nonsens! – Pan domu machnął ręką i niemal czułym gestem odgarnął jej z twarzy kosmyk jasnych włosów. – Jak się bardzo chce, to wszystko można. – Z powrotem zwrócił się do Snape'a. – Znając tego starego dziwaka, jeszcze by ci zaproponował posadę. W końcu uratowałeś księżniczkę z wieży złej wiedźmy, poinformowałeś go o planach Mrocznego wobec Potterów i…

– Życie za życie nie spłaca żadnego długu – uznał ochryple Severus, dopijając drinka.

– Snape, nie bądź taki cholernie dramatyczny!

– Marny to ratunek, ona i tak nigdy się nie uwolni od własnej głowy – wtrąciła Narcyza, zgodnie z prawdą.

– Naprawdę, być może nie masz predyspozycji do przebywania wśród dzieci, ani ludzi w ogóle, skoro przy tym jesteśmy… – Malfoy wyraźnie nie słuchał nikogo poza sobą.

– Lucjuszu, jesteś dla mnie zbyt łaskawy. – Severus włożył w każde słowo tyle żółci, że cud, że jeszcze nie przeżarła mu języka.

– Mówię poważnie, nie myślałeś o tym, żeby zagrać kartą nawróconego grzesznika? – Lucjusz drążył temat, ignorując wcześniejszą uwagę.

Severus parsknął i zapalił ostatniego papierosa z paczki, kręcąc głową.

– I co jeszcze? Zacząć uczyć? Nie bądź absurdalny.

 ** _fin._**


End file.
